On the Outside
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: The King and Queen of Asgard are not prepared for the dish Fate has served for them. To be tossed out like a ship in the wind is more than their hearts can take. Their love is something to fight for.. Isn't it? Sequel to 'For The Days Inbetween'
1. Abandoned

_Please read "For All The Days Inbetween" prior to this to understand._

__You guys asked for it. Here it is. The sequel to Inbetween, that little one shot that became a huge thing. I love this story and where it's going, and I realise you are all going to be FURIOUS by the end of this CH, I hope you can give me time and let me tell my story.

M content and vulgar language. Super angsty, but you have to have some kind of conflict eh?

* * *

_Forget your troubles_

_Come on get happy_

_You better chase all you cares away_

_Shout hallelujah_

_Come on get happy_

_Get ready for the judgment day_

Pepper sighed as she leaned against the doorframe that was the gateway to the roof of Stark, the very roof where her friend had gotten married, and subsequently disappeared off into the great beyond with her godly husband and golden son. She had accepted it, understood it. Not that she liked it, but it was where Jane had felt she needed to be, and Jane was a creature of feelings. Her warm heart touched so many, taming the beast inside them all with her great wit and calm reason. She knew that Jane would return someday, but she refused to pine away her life waiting.

Unlike Steve. He was standing on the patio stones watching the lightening race across the sky, "You should really come in Captain.," Pepper said softly, "I wouldn't want to see what lightening would do to you." He shrugged but didn't turn. "Come on Steve."

"It's been a year Pepper." Rogers said, his warm tenor fading into the wind, "She's – They're not coming back."

"She left too much unfinished Steve," Pepper walked to his side, and looked up, "She'll be back."

"She'll be a Queen. Wonder how she's liking that." He smiled, "Wonder how Hal's doing."

Pepper frowned and glanced at him, "You really love her don't you."

Steve shrugged, "I would like to think not." His head dropped and he stared at the toe of his boot, "She reminds me of Peggy – reminded me of Peggy."

"She's not gone forever." Pepper looped her arm around Steve's and tugged him back in to where Darcy, Tony and Barton were yelling at the TV

"He could have totally made that." Darcy said, "He's just being a pansy."

"Ah, grasshopper, you have much to learn."

Darcy glanced up and looked from Steve to Pepper. "Watching the storm?" She said and looked pointedly at Pepper, who nodded her strawberry blond head. "I used to too." She said as the commercials rolled past the screen. "Kept looking until I remembered something."

"What?" Steve asked, his voice betrayed none of the previous emotion he had let slip in front of Pepper.

"I love Jane like a sister, and I only want her to be happy. I know without a shadow of a doubt that there is nowhere she is happier than beside Thor." Darcy looked at the dashing Captain and smiled, "But she'll come back just to make sure we're happy."

_Happy_, Rogers thought as he slumped next to Barton on the long sofa. _I'm doomed never to be happy_.

…

She was sitting in the garden, Loki sitting across from her. "Feel strange?" she asked her brother in law, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Yes," he glanced around and sighed, "I feel like this has all been a mirage, like you never came that day and saved me." His voice was quiet and solemn and she laid her hand on his arm.

"This is part of the healing process Loki." She said gently, "You need to overcome all that darkness." She smiled and jutted up her chin, "What kind of good uncle is all doom and gloom?" He chuckled and looked at the boy sitting in his lap. His one arm was wrapped loosely around Hal's waist, and both of Hal's hands were resting on his forearm. Loki freed his arm of her grasp and combed the wild hair down to no avail.

"Enough of me, how fair's the Queen of Asgard?" she winced and looked to the golden tree in the center of the garden where the raven haired Indun was tending to her apples. She fell into her thoughts as she smiled, she had never really noticed the pale woman before, but after Thor pointed her out at the coronation she saw her everywhere. Her own silent faery godmother.

"Dull. I'm pregnant, so therefore I'm infirmed. Doom to nothing but watching." She barked a dry laugh and snickered, "I dances with Thor at the proclamation ball and every eye was on me, shaming me to be up and about while pregnant." She rolled her eyes, "how little they know."

She smiled and shot him a wry look, "The first three months of my pregnancy with Hal I was moving my lab from Virgina to New York. Up at dawn helping them pack and last to bed packing the apartment for the move."

Loki chuckled and boosted Hal up further on his lap."Always on the move aren't you dear sister."

"Have been every day of my life." She shrugged, "Why should pregnancy stop me?" she looked to the sky above the walled garden, "I should get back." She sighed, "They'll be missing me in the proceeding rooms."

"Busy day?"

"I would love a busy day." She groaned as she stood, her knees cracking after the stagnation, "I miss running." She sighed and smiled, "Whatever would they think if I put on spandex shorts and a sports bra and went running through the city." She chuckled warmly and opened her hand to help Loki up.

His face was twisted in deep thought, "I recall a similar story of a human.. Godiva."

"Lady Godiva?" Jane said, momentarily stunned, "The naked Squire's wife." She threw her head back and laughed. The chiming sound echoed through the garden and Loki smiled, glad he could make her happy. The wife of his brother was a pleasant and intriguing woman. He felt that Thor did not appreciate her as much as he should, but the worship in her eyes whenever they were in the same room was disgustingly mutual. Loki always felt the curdle of jealously when their eyes met. He missed that joy, that love, but the one he loved had passed the gates of the nether world, the Valkryies had taken her, never to return through the golden gates. "You are a funny guy." She finally said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I try, My Queen," he said, bemused at the blush that stained her cheeks. He stood and she gathered Hal as he brushed the nature from his long black coat.

She watched him as he inhaled the air, touched the plants that had once been his soul companions, his jailors. He wasn't as sallow as that strange man she had met all those days ago, nor did the darkness linger inside him. His black eyes were no longer deep pools of anger and bitter fury but in fact an inky coffee brown. His cheeks held a mite of colour and when he smiled, she could see he meant it. This was the man her husband had grown up with, this was the brother he had once loved. It broke her heart that Thor didn't see it, but in time, she knew he would. Time and patience.

He had broken the curse the All father had set on him days before their coronation, and had proudly stood by them as Frigga and Odin stepped down and Thor and Jane stepped up. After they had stood and waved to the crowd, Hal preened at the attention he was getting as the new Heir, she had motioned for Loki to join them. He had shook his head until Thor had nodded and the younger brother sidled up to her side, tickling Hal who giggled and gave a gurgling smile to his uncle.

Weeks later, the man Hal had deemed "Ki Ki." Walked with her to the throne room as they talked in hushed words. Her back stiffened as they entered the royal room where Thor was speaking with Sif and Fandral about a siege gone wrong. Their own method's of travel had become limited, but they still managed to limp through their duty of protecting the nine realms. There was much unrest in the galaxy, but Thor assured her it was nothing abnormal.

"This is what we were created for," he had told her, "We were made to protect those who cannot protect themselves." She had smiled and kissed his bare chest, grateful that the man she loved had such a large heart.

Loki stood slightly behind her, still wary of Thor and the warriors who had threatened him, but she feared none while in the great hall. No longer uncomfortable in her station. She didn't like it, but like many, she hadn't had a choice. She had fallen in love with a Prince, and by the time she had realised who he was, it had been too late. "My King." She said, a sassy tone in her voice made Loki's cheeks twitch. "Come bid your son safe dreams before he lays down." Thor looked up and tried to smile, she could see that he had been in a tense conversation, and it tugged at her that he didn't ask for her wisdom. But this was war, this was what he did best.

Thor glided across the room, his eyes narrowing on Loki, "And is he accompanying you?"

"Thor-" she said exasperated, "leave him be."

Thor pulled his son from her offering arms and cuddle him close, "Someday my son, you will charge into battle alongside me, but for now, all you will battle is the demons in your dreams." He kissed the boys brow as Hal squirmed, wanting to be put down. He was coming to the age which Jane called 'terrible two's'. Although he was only one, she believed him to be aging in a different manner than humans due to his godhood. Thor paid it no heed, and merely deemed he would be a strong lad to stand by his father.

"Dadd-a" Hal said, and his garbled words were that of frustration and annoyance.

Thor chuckled, "Mind your Mother m'boy." Hal his Father and Thor held him close, a feeling of calm washed over him like a tidal wave. He looked at Jane's kind face and nodded to her, her unasked question of his state of mind echoed without her saying a word.

Hal yawned and Jane rubbed his back, "Ok little man, time for your nap." Thor's heart skipped a beat when he relinquished his son back to Jane, the calm the boy invoke in him disappearing. "I'll come back Thor," she grabbed his hand and squeezed. He opened his mouth to say 'no', that he was fine, but she shook her head, "I may not know war, but I know you." She said sagely and he sighed, unwilling to admit before his brother and friends that he needed this small woman for comfort, for guidance. Her wisdom and wit was renowned through the city, her dealings with petitioners went far more smoothly then he had ever been able to accomplish. Less and less days were devoted to the common person, for she solved their problems so efficiently that less time was needed.

"I could use some wisdom," he finally said and she nodded. He kissed his son's brow and her cheek and the three disappeared back into the private quarters. "Where were we."

"They are unreasonable Thor," Sif said, "and are growing more violent by the day."

"You fear an attack?" Thor said looking to Hogun, who shook his head. The silent warrior knew the Elves better than anyone, having been raised there. Thor knew the struggle Hogun had facing his kith and kin, but he was the most valuable ally he had and Hogun knew where he was needed. "What would you suggest, My friend?"

"A treaty. They will test your wit and your wisdom as ruler."

Fandral smiled at the words, "They obviously haven't met the Queen." Sif and Hogun frowned, as did Thor when Volstagg and Fandral chuckled, "She would have them charmed and simpering at her beckoning."

"That's my wife." Thor said coldly and the two ceased their amusement.

Sif looked at Thor and exhaled, "She's got the mind of a tactician, if you would only let her."

Thor snarled and turned. "No, she will not take part in this."

"What won't I take part in?" Jane glided across the room, Loki absent from her side. "Sif?"

"We have a problem that you could easily solve with your wit." Thor shot his friend a look, "But your husband deems you too fragile to help."

"That is not what I said," he spat, "and you know it." Jane stepped between him and Sif, who was reaching for her spear, Mjölnir already in Thor's grasp.

"Enough," she said, "No brutality, no bloodshed."

"Where's the sport in that?" Fandral chuckled and Thor shot him a look that made the showy man bow his head, "Sorry milady."

"No harm done." Jane said and her gaze drifted across the four faces and narrowed on Thor, "Calm." Her hand rested on his thrumming heart and his on her barely showing stomach, "Peace Thor." He sighed and the others held back their urges to smile as the great and mighty Thor was tamed. "Sif, what's going on?"

Sif looked up as Jane, Mjölnir back on the ground beside him and she leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. "The elves want to take our place as guardians, the do not – will not bow to Thor. They think him the simpleton he once was."

Jane smiled wickedly, "Well that could be an advantage." They all looked at her, horror and surprise on their faces, causing her to snicker. "I was a woman in a man's world. I know a thing or two about being underestimated."

"Jane-" Thor said but she patted his hand that was cupping her miniscule pregnant belly.

"No Thor, I do." She looked back to Sif, "My motto was always 'Let the think what they want.' Change is not natural," she sighed "To change someone's mind is a battle more arduous than any squabble you Neanderthals can beat out with your fists and weapons. Only go to battle if you are prepared to lose everything."

"What do you know of War." Sif said bluntly.

"War is when one person wants something and the other refuses to give it up. And the bigger the pride the larger the fall. Say the over grown ego of two princes vying for a position, can you see how that would be dangerous " She felt Thor flinch behind her and she smiled. "You forget to watch. To listen." She glanced around the room and smiled, "Words should not be used to fill silence, but to enhance the silence itself with thought."

Thor bent low till his beard tickled her ear, "You are a wise woman." He said and she smiled.

"I know." She said softly, "Now, tell me everything."

…

Thor knew the instant that they appeared in the great hall that it had been a bad idea. "Odinson," the tall creature said, his voice silky smooth, "you come without your army. How unwise."

Thor glanced to Jane who nodded, " Lord Seth, I come to make peace. War is not the answer." The animal beside him stomped its foot impatiently and Jane smiled and stepped towards the giant war horse. The two warriors watched, Thor in sheer terror, Lord Seth in bemused annoyance. She placed her palm on the horses velvety face and blew in its nose, smiling as it shook its head and bent low as she rubbed it affectionately.

"Making friends is easy, if you are willing to understand each other." She said, looking at Lord Seth, who was staring back in awe.

"Lord Seth, my wife, Queen Jane."

The large elf stared at the miniscule woman, "You are not of Asgard milady."

"Midgard." She said, still petting the great white stallion who's head was bent low so she could scratch the spot between his ears, "Formerly, I am now of Asgard."

"The Goddess of Youth saw fit to grant you with immortality."

She smiled and looked at Thor, "Someone has to make sure he uses his words before his Hammer." Thor smiled back affectionately, "And who better than beauty to tame the beast."

"Gimli seems to think you worthy." Seth said, nodding to his steed. "I trained him to be brutal and your human wife tames him in seconds to be more complacent than a snake in the sun."

"We have a saying on Earth," Jane said, "That you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. To be sweet rather than bitter will win more love. For love will always overpower fear."

"And the people love you I am sure." The warrior said, ignoring Thor who was flinching and flexing, wanting to toss the Elf lord across the grounds for his candor with Jane, but this had been the plan. To charm and outwit an Elf was a terrible risk, but one she had insisted upon taking.

"That they do." She said and Gimli snuffled his agreement, "You poor thing." She said to the horse. "All work and no play." He shook his head and she looked at the animal, without fear and with kindness. And it bowed to her. "Compassion is the key to any disagreement. The ability to see from a different perspective is necessary." She walked back to Thor's side and looped her arm in his, "I admit to be guilty of not looking in the past, but each time we make a mistake we stand up, brush ourselves off and try something new."

"You speak wise words and yet I don't know what you are trying to say." He was confused by the charming wife of Thor, the Queen of Asgard. This small woman who had such bravery to talk to a armed elf as she talked to her ladies over tea had earned his respect.

"I mean to say, you two need to put aside your differences and see what is truly best for the realms. Is new leadership needed? Or is this just an inflated ego wanting praise?" He flinched and flexed, but he saw the mighty Mjölnir clasped in Thor's hand and he backed down.

"You dishonor me."

"I speak like a mother." She said calmly, "I apologise if I'm blunt, but the point needs to be addressed."

"Aye," Thor said, "Seth, you swore to charge against Asgard to take over, but see reason," Thor glanced to Jane who nodded encouragingly, "Is that really what's best?"

"Asgard has become complacent, the Universe has seen fit to throw all of Yggdrasil into chaos and you do nothing." Seth's ire had once again risen and Thor glanced to the glint of light from the corner of the room where Sif and Fandral were hiding, covered by the overwhelming light.

"What is your definition of Chaos Lord Seth?" Jane said gently, "The universe doesn't care for the species within it like you say."

"Utgard have overstepped their boundaries and the Jotun's still seek war against your King husband."

"True Peace is but the fanciful whim of a child," Thor sighed, "In all the centuries I've seen pass, the vacuum of Peace withers easily."

Jane nodded, "But we must do what we can to assure that such unrest does not become dangerous to others." She looked to Seth, "Would you help us?" The large Elf stared at Jane, her kind brown eyes, "We do not see as you do, nor could we." Thor tucked her into his side and she shot him a look, "You need to have faith that we do want what's best."

"I believe I'm beginning to milady." Seth said, staring at the couple before him, "I am coming around to the notion."

Jane shared a glance with Thor and she smiled bemused, "Well then, let us sit and talk live the civil creatures we are."

…

The ball was to be a relaxed affair, officially celebrating the feats of bravery from the warriors who had returned from Alfheim where they were banging out another treaty with the elves. Though no one had said it, the largest part of the gratitude was owed to Jane for completely upending the Elves and stopping them in their tracks. But Thor had long ago realised that Jane was not one to take credit.

And so after weeks of disagreements and months of tension, they had finally reached a decision and; as Jane had quickly learned, when Asgardian's did anything, they expected a party.

Her dress was a cool pewter, the silver armband that encircled her bicep, the long chain with the emblem of Mjölnir and her diadem were all the jewelry she wore, apart from her wedding ring. The large gold band hadn't left her hand in nearly two years, and she smiled as she glanced at it. Rarely did she notice it anymore, but every once in awhile, the glittering gold and brown ring would catch her eye and cause her to smile. Through the good, the bad and the hard, she had proven herself strong enough, smart enough for him.

She patted the stain on her lips and stood, wandering into the nursery where Hal slept. "Milady this is the twelfth time you've checked on the boy." Gretel said bemused, "He had not moved a muscle that was not driven by dreams." She sighed and padded to the side of the crib. Her baby had grown up so quickly, her eyes watered as she pulled the cream midgardian blanket tight around his shoulders.

"Jane?" Thor said from the door, "You ready?" She nodded as she felt him approached her side. "He's so big now," Thor observed.

She smiled, "Remember that first month when we thought we would die of exhaustion?" she shot him a look and he rolled his eyes. "I was up every two hours feeding him, and you were up every hour fussing."

"I do not fuss." He said firmly and glanced down at his son, "I was .. concerned."

"Oh, that's what you call it." She chuckled and sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Let's go, before I get all nostalgic." He smiled and laid a gentle hand on Hal's back for a split moment before tugging her away.

They endured the required blessing of the monarchs, of the queen to bear more hearty sons for the royal family, of the aged and tired All father who sat on the throne and watched. No longer King, he retreated to his tower and watched as the nine realms spun on.

He swept her on the dance floor as; once again, all eye looked at her disapprovingly. "They're gossiping about me, Husband." She whispered, her head tucked against his jaw, her lips exhaled warm breath against his neck.

"Let them gossip like the old hens they are." He muttered. "You're the Queen, my love, it matters not what they say."

She shivered and smiled, "I couldn't have gotten a better husband if I'd gone on a reality show."

"A reality show.." he said thoughtfully, "You mean that garbage you and Pepper used to watch."

"Yup." She giggled, and mused quietly, "I wonder who won."

"You are far too bright for that drivel." He whispered in her ear, "Let us not spend this evening bickering about television."

"Oh," she said as he spun her about on the floor, "did you have other plans, my lord?" she looked at him and batted her lashes coyly, causing him to chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"Yes. Happy three years my love." She shuddered in his arms and did the math that she hadn't focused on earlier. _Had _it already been three years.

"Wow." She said shocked, "Time really does move fast."

He exhaled and nuzzled her temple. "It was the most dangerous and arduous battle I ever partook in.. putting that ring on your finger." She smacked his shoulder affectionately, "But so far it has proved worthwhile."

She raised a thin brow, "So far?"

Looking down at her and he smiled, "I am bound to the most brilliant, beautiful and sensual woman in nine realms, who has already bore me a son, and is once more carrying my child. None has more than I, nor could be any happier."

"Don't speak too loudly," Jane smirked, "You'll anger the fates."

He beamed, "Look at you, speaking of the fates like an Asgardian woman spinning a tale. You're no better than those gossiping hens." She dug her nails into the bare shoulder of his arm and dragged them ever so slowly down to his bicep.

"No better?" she said coolly, but her eyes betrayed her amusement, "You may want to reiterate that."

He bent low and pecked her lips chastely, "You are the best wife, best queen I could ask for." He said firmly, "And I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled up at him and they continued to dance across the floor, the two lovers enrobed in their moment as the gossiping women spoke of the dangers the Queen was putting herself in while with child. But Thor nor Jane noticed for they were far too entrenched in the moment, smiling at each other, laughing and spending the rare moment just for them.

Jane often missed the days of simply being 'Mrs Donald 'Thor' Blake.' She missed their room, the nursery she had assembled herself that was lacking in the opulence of the golden godly city. She missed their kitchen and naked midnights beneath the moon when she would make a late dinner after exhausting their energy making love. They would eat together in silence as they simply reveled in the other's company. Words had become unnecessary, while not knowing his entire history, nor he knowing hers, she had long ago realised that it didn't matter. She loved him with her whole heart, she loved the man that he was; the hero, the warrior. He fought for what was right, not what was easy. And most days she prayed that; when her time came, she could show as much strength as he did daily.

He looked down at her in his arms, curiously, "Are you alright?" She nodded but didn't respond. "Tired?"

"A bit. Mostly I'm just homesick." She looked up at him and gave him a half hearted smile, "But we're going back soon so I'll be ok."

He looked at her confused, "Going back? To New York?"

She looked back at him, equally confused, "Yes, you said-"

"That was before you were with child. We've been through this Jane." he said, recalling his stalling year and a half prior when he had been adamant that it would be too risky while carrying Hal to travel. Oh how cruel fate could be.

"Thor-"

"That is all I'm going to say on the subject." Her eyes grew dark and she spun away, as she pulled from his arms and disappeared into the private quarters. Thor sighed and scrubbed his hand with his face. Looking to his mother he saw her worried face, pinched in concern. Jane would need a few minutes to calm herself and so he walked over to the Dowager Queen and smiled. "Mother."

"Thor," Frigga said warmly, "whatever did you say to your charming wife." the crowd around them leaned in for any gossip of the otherwise perfect King and Queen.

"I may have been a might too bold for her tender condition." He said, mostly for the benefit of those around them, but having grown up a royal, he knew how to hide behind the mask, and yet he couldn't hide the fear and hurt from his eyes. "She took offense." Frigga's chiming laugh rang through the hall and made many ears turn away in disappointment.

"Ask me to dance Son," Frigga said, her eyes too guarding his secret, "Your father is lost to the stars this evening." Thor bowed and pulled his mother to the dance floor where the lively jaunt kept most of the muttermongers at bay. By the end of the dance, they had become attached to another dirty detail. "Now what really happened."

"She wishes to return.." he sighed as they walked to the edge of the room.

"For good?" Frigga said, trying to hold in the edge from her voice. The fear of losing her daughter, her grandson shrouded her.

Thor shook his head, "For a visit. A few days at most."

Frigga frowned, "So what's the problem."

"The machine is too dangerous."

Frigga scowled at him. "Do not lie to me son." She said harshly, "What is it you fear?"

Thor glanced across the room, to the hall guarded by three of the terrifyingly large palace guards. They would protect the inner sanctum of the private chambers of the royal family to their last breath, but they could not protect Thor from Jane, or Thor from being forced to sleep in his chambers as he had whenever he had truly upset Jane, or did not wish to disturb her. Rarely would he make it through the night without waking in sheer terror; as he had so long ago, fearing that none of it had happened, that he hadn't gone to Jane in those three glorious days, he hadn't married her, they hadn't had a son together. "What if she doesn't wish to come back?"

"Oh my poor son." Frigga gushed, "is that what you fear?" Thor looked at her, the terror, the worry in his eyes was thick, on top of all his other concerns of being King, he feared if he took her back to her home, she would ask him to stay.

And he had never been able to refuse her. "Aye mother. That is my fear."

Frigga smiled and sighed, "You are a wonderful King, Thor. And you are an even better Father, but you have lost sight of why Jane was so important."

"Mother I-"

"She would not let you give this up. Indun believed her to be with a warrior's heart, as did your father when he permitted you to return to Midgard." Thor looked away from his mother, his guilt hidden behind the mask, "she is far to rational to ask you to abandon your throne for longer than necessary." He looked back at the three guard standing vigil at the mouth of the corridor that would lead him to Jane. "Go to her Thor."

He didn't need to be told twice. He would apologise, but he wouldn't relent.

...

He had returned to their room only to find her already in bed, grateful to have passed the storm for the time he had crawled into bed behind her and had fallen asleep almost immediately, but as the morning light dawned he realised he hadn't been relieved of the argument, as it had only been delayed. He had woken to her standing at the bedside, glaring down at him. He sat up and frowned, as she walked to the antechamber of the suite without saying a word.

The day was full of tense looks and glaring glances as she stared at him from across the hall. None of the courtiers said a word, fearing that their Queen's anger was enough that a mere mention would have them thrown from the room or worse, maimed in her anger.

Thor watched as she waved away the servant that held a picture of water for her. He had ordered the boy to always keep the Queen's goblet full, remembering the large bottle that she had carried around the house while pregnant with Hal, the bottle had been the same size as her forearm.

Sometime after midday Loki sat next to her and the two whispered conspiratorially, causing much more gossip, but Thor ignored it, secretly glad that she wasn't too angry to speak with Loki. He could handle her anger, even her rage, but never her sadness. As long as she merely remained angry, he would tolerate her coldness.

She disappeared as the sun began to set and he followed her, keeping ever the watchful eye on her. She stopped in the ante chamber and whirled around, "Why don't you send one of you faithful servants to watch me, Oh Mighty Thor."

"Jane, please." He said gently, eyeing the staff in the room who all remained professionally stoic.

"Thor, I won't give in on this one," Her hands her on her hips, and her chin was jutted out belligerent to her husband, and King. "It's time to go back. I need to go back."

"No." His voice was firm and all the maids and guards grew a little more stiff as they watched their Queen.

Jane whirled around and stopped him, her hand on his chest, her dark eyes glaring at him. She was nose to nose with him, her ire was spiking as he glared back at her. He had cancelled their trip. "But they're my family."

"And you're carrying mine." He said vehemently. "We do not know what that machine will do to the child you carry."

Tears sprung to her eyes, "So that's how it's going to be, _my King_." He flinched at the pain in her words, "You're all promises and sweet words until you don't think you want to keep your word and then it's too dangerous."

"Jane, see reason." His voice raised to match hers, but he should have known that he could never out do her.

"You see goddamn reason!" she screeched, and all in the room winced. They were all on edge now that the Queen was growing increasingly agitated. No one wanted to see her upset, for she was such a golden presence in their lives and; most importantly, the life of the King, whose face was pulled into a painful frown.

"Jane, calm down." He said, trying to backpedal before she stormed off again. The palace had no 'Couch' that she could relegate him to, but his former chambers had remained empty, a place he often revisited when frustrated or annoyed. The rooms would soon be reorganized for his son once he reached an age of her choosing. For the time being, his nearly three month pregnant wife was glaring at him and he was wavering under her stare. "Please Jane, calm yourself, it's not good for-"

"I bloody well know what's good for the baby," She snapped, "I've been pregnant before your royal ass should know that!"

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, finally having enough of her degrading him, "Until the child is strong enough to travel, we will not be going to earth. End. Of. Discussion." She snarled at him and gave a haughty huff as she stormed off.

He sighed and leaned against the cool wall, his hand covering his eyes. "Woman, can live with them, and certainly can't conform to their ideals of necessity." He heard Loki's purr, and he groaned as his brother slunk to his side. He hadn't heard Loki enter the large living quarters but he assumed his brother had come to see Jane as Thor had. If Thor didn't have absolute faith in Jane he would be more than overly concerned about all the time she spent with the trickster, but she had proven herself over and over and he knew better than to question that.

"Try not to enjoy this Loki."

He tutted and gave a dry chuckle, "Ah, but I don't. She's upset, and I like my new sibling, I favour her far more than I like you."

"Put your silver tongue back in your mouth and go find some other creature to torment." He snapped, but Loki slumped beside him.

"You know what your problem is brother?" Loki said, "You never listen to her. You watch her mouth move and respond to the words she says, but never listen."

"I do." He said powerfully, but the confidence was lost behind the skeptical look in Loki's face, "Her request to return could be dangerous to the baby."

"She wants to see her family." Loki said smugly, "You've isolated her here to be nothing more than a breeder sow primed for popping out children."

"I-.." His eyes trailed to the doorway where she had disappeared. "Have I?"

"This becoming King business isn't all it's cracked up to be." Loki said bemused, "Better you than me.. Brother." Thor looked at Loki and gave the younger man a small smile. "You're the one who will take the fall when the masses see their beloved Queen upset."

"She was worse with Hal." Thor said wryly, "The cravings, the irritation.. the cravings." They snickered together and he grew pensive. "Loki, if there is any love left between us, can you promise me one thing?" He asked, his face full of regret and fatigue. He looked at Loki who had raised a brow in contempt. "Always protect her, if I fail to do so, help her. Keep her safe."

"You truly do love her, don't you."

"With all my heart." Thor said fervently, "She and Hal are my world. As is this new child she carries. If something were to happen.. to any of them." He shuddered, "I wouldn't know what to do. So long as their safe, I will tear mountains apart in their name."

Thor buried his head in his hands and sighed. "I will Brother." His eyes shot up and the happiness was quelled by his tentative wary.

"Truly."

"On my honor and my magic." Loki said, "I will protect her. You may not like my methods,-"

"I care not your methods, so long as they are always safe." Loki nodded and Thor sighed. "Without her, I am a ship without it's rudder."

"Poetic brother." Loki said, and Thor looked back at him. It hadn't crossed either that this was the first truly civil conversation they had without Jane as buffer between the two. Thor slumped into the large sofa and motioned Loki to sit opposite him. "So how fairs the omniscient King?"

"Wishing I could throttle something." He grumbled as he buried his face in his hands. "She's so.."

"Stubborn?"

"Yes." Thor said and glanced at the wicked smiled, "What causes you such cheer?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of a Prince who once refused to give up on a stallion." Loki said, causing Thor to wince, "He was so adamant that the horse could be broken that he spent four days and four nights trying to calm the beast."

"And all it got me was a sore rear and a magnificent stallion." Thor said, "What of it?"

"If you hadn't been so stubborn, Thrym wouldn't be in the Stable, waiting for your next great adventure."

"Are you telling me her stubbornness is good?"

"Judge not less ye be judge."

Thor stared at Loki, his eyes narrowed, "By the All father, you sound like her." He sighed and chuckled. He glanced at the door to their chambers, "I suppose it's time to face the beast."

"Take heart dear brother, at least she's not armed." Loki chuckled and Thor paled. "Go to your little wife. Apologise." Thor rolled his eyes and ambled off.

…

She had sat with Hal for a long time, the tears falling down her face. She knew she was being irrational, she knew she should have handled herself better, but pregnancy seemed to always bring out the worst in her. "He's being mean, isn't he Hal." She said staring at the sleeping child in her arms.

She had spent the day in court watching from her gilded seat of power, tired and cranky. The nausea of her early pregnancy prevented her from straying too far from her room and consequently, the bathroom. She knew all the whispering ladies deemed a harder pregnancy made for an easier labour.

She wanted to laugh in all their faces. They knew nothing of childbirth, nor did they understand the powerful, and all consuming love she held for her son. His white blonde hair that fell flat on his forehead, his rosy cheeks that were puffy and round and glowed with the innocence of youth. He slept soundly in her arms, the padded rocking chair cradling them both. She had commissioned the chair shortly after she had arrived, and it was a thing of beauty. She smiled as she recalled her nerves or ordering something, a royal decree. The chair had been her first. The walls were still the brilliant gold, but the entire room was muted by the little things she brought in. The cream blanket hung from the ebony crib, and the touches of reds and greens around the room made it an eclectic and homey room.

She stood and gently set the boy in the crib, tucking the thick blanket with the Tree of Life around his shoulders, "Hal," she said softly and stroked the hair that was as wild as his fathers. "You will be the very best of us. I hope." She said softly and sighed, padding down the hall she undid the clasp at her shoulder and let the gown pool at her feet, sliding into the large bed naked.

He had managed to reclaim her reason when she heard his heavy boots clomp to the side of the bed. The whisper of the cape and the ringing sound of armour hitting the floor focused her as he slid behind her. His warm chest was flush against her back, his arms encircled her waist as he cuddled up behind her. "I'm still angry." She said. He nuzzled the back of her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said, "But I watched you nearly die once. This time I want you safe." He pulled her tight against his chest and she wriggled till she was free enough to roll over and look at him.

"I won't die. The machine is safe." She gave him a pointed look, "You think I would willingly endanger our child for a joy ride?"

"No, Jane it's just-"

"Than your worried I'll die en route." She said pointedly.

"No, of course not." He started, "Slightly."

"Then what is your fear?" she asked exasperatedly. "Why are you so concerned about this?"

"I fear the unknown."

"Fear of the unknown is a terrible fear." She quipped.

"Another one of your deep words of wisdom?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that if you feared everything you didn't know, you wouldn't be where you are today." She said emphatically.

His arm pulled her close and she could hear his breathing in her ear, "But I've never had to risk you. The one time I almost lost you was enough to see that I can never be without you." He said, and she froze at the fear that echoed in his voice.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she pressed herself against him, "Husband." She said softly and he sighed in her ear.

"Wife." He sighed, and her arms lace around his back as her fingers began kneading the tense muscle beneath them, causing him to groan. He buried his head in her neck as she started at the top of his back and by the time she reached the small of his back she could feel every effect. Her fingers traced their way from his lower back to the hard muscles of his stomach until they were flat against his chest. "Are you sure Jane?"

"Shut up and kiss me." He chuckled as she lifted her chin and he kissed her ardently. After three years they knew everything about the other and they took no time to find their pace and quickly he brought her to the edge of the abyss. She clenched down on him, and pulled his face down to hers to give him a punishing kiss. Their lips fought as ferociously as their lower bodies. She knew he didn't like hard and fast, but she also knew, in that moment, it didn't matter. He nipped at her lower lip and she pulled his blond hair as his hand pinched her nipple, and he palmed the mound of flesh, his hand sliding down her ribs pulling her leg up and hitching it higher around his waist and he sunk further into her scorching wet heat.

She clawed at his neck and back as he supported himself with one arm and teased the hard bud with the thumb of his other hand. Her back arched high and he nuzzled the sweaty lock of hair that had plastered itself to her neck. "Now," he growled, "Now Jane." As he spoke she felt him shift and graze the spot inside that only he knew. The spot that cause the light to flash before her eyes as Thor's roar was muffled as his mouth clamped on her shoulder, she bit her lip to quiet her own scream.

He rolled away and landed on his side, his arm wrapped around her waist as they fought to catch their breath. "Forgive me?" He panted and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you." She leaned up and pecked his whiskery cheek as he nuzzled her jaw line.

"I love you too Jane, I love you far too much to be rational." He felt his eyes grow heavy and he pulled her in close and dropped a kiss in her hair. "Far too much." He mumbled as they were both carried off by their dreams.

…

The blast came while they were sleeping. The palace shuddered, waking both monarchs. "What the hell?" Jane said tiredly as she saw two maids running to the nursery, not stopping in their flight. Another explosion woke Thor who reached for Mjölnir, his armour appearing around him. Without saying a word he dashed toward the sound of the blast before she could ask what was happening.

She shot out of the bed and pulled her dress back on when the palace quaked again, and dashed to her son. She was almost stabbed by several maids as she tried to enter, "Let me see my Son!" she screeched, and they let her in. "Mumma!" he wailed and she scooped him up and held him close as she and the retinue of dagger wielding maids moved from room to room. She spied Thor momentarily, his gleaming armour and cape fluttered around him as Mjölnir was clenched in his fist. He was in the midst of the royal guards, and what appeared to be various military men who were piling in to face the raid of the castle.

"Thor!" she said, attempting to run to his side, but she was held back by guards and warriors. "Hands off me." She snapped. Thor didn't hear her as he was speaking furiously at a general who was standing by the armour clad Sif, her wickedly evil spear held in her hand.

"Dadda!" Hal cried. The piercing wail of the babe caught the attention of many of the men and warriors who all looked to the Queen and the babe held in her arms. Thor looked up and frowned. He brushed off many of the men and strode over to his family, his face pinched tight in worry and concern for his people. She kept reminding herself he was King, that this was where he belonged. He was a Warrior, but the fear made her feel more ill than the pregnancy ever could.

"You two should not be here." He said, but she could see beneath the concern there was tentative gladness to see them. She knew he would want to protect her, and in this instance, she was more than willing to let her personal hero save the day once more.

"Who's attacking?" she asked, trying to recall all that she had learned

"Tis unknown my love. Go barricade yourself in my parent's quarters, my Father will protect you." She wanted to say no, to stand tall beside him, but she was no warrior. "You three," he said, pointing at a cluster of men, "Guard the Queen with your life. Escort her to the chambers of the Allfather and remain there till I come for you."

"Yes your majesty."

She pulled the collar of his armour until she was level with him and she kissed him passionately, "You stay safe. Nothing stupid." He gave her a charming '_Who Me?_' look and she rolled her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," he said fervently, and he pressed a kiss to Hal's brow, "keep him safe."

"With my life." She said, and he winced.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." They both looked as the barred doors began to give, "GO." He said, and shoved her none too gently towards her protectors. The door flew open and the outpouring of enemy flooded the room and she ran with Hal clinging to her, the guards making a valiant attempt to protect their queen and prince. "FOR THE QUEEN!" one yelled, "QUEEN JANE!" the rest joined in and they dove into the chaos, the warrior's of Asgard fighting with no regard for their own safety, only that of their Queen. The creatures swarmed around them and she backed up against the wall, trying to edge her way out.

"THOR!" She screamed and hollered when a cold hand grabbed hers. She whirled around; shielding Hal with her body, only to find herself eye to eye with a pair of familiar black eyes, "Loki! Where's Thor."

"I don't know, but you must leave." Loki tugged her to the wall and killed three of the creatures, his cold hand holding fast to hers, "You must return to Earth. The city is lost. They come from below."

"Not without him. He'll be stranded." Loki nodded, but pulled her towards the door along the wall. He replicated himself to distract any who glanced their way and they disappeared into the bowels of the palace and through a hidden side door, his wicked knife gutting numerous foe that got in his way."

"You must go," Loki said softly, kissing her forehead and her son's. "I swore to Thor that I had your best interest at heart. Don't make a liar out of me."

"I can't-" she wept, holding Hal tight to her, "I-.. Without him I-"

"Go Jane." He stabbed another creature that raised its weapon and he looked back at her, "If you ever cared, you must go. He would rather you safe than here."

Her eyes no longer held in the tears as she wept openly, "Tell him.. Tell him I love him."

"I will. Now go you stupid woman." He said and she squeeze his hand. She peeled the armband that she always had wrapped around her bicep as she jogged around the shadows of the deserted city, where she met Heimdall met her at the gate. The gatekeeper nodded and guided her to the end of the bridge where she whimpered and kissed Hal's head.

"Tell him I didn't desert him, tell him I didn't have a choice." The enemy had started pouring onto the bridge and were racing for her as tears tracked down her face. Heimdall raised the monstrous sword to protect his sovereign.

"Go, My Queen." Heimdall said. "I will watch you, you will be safe." She smiled and pulled the transponder from the armband and pressed it, the energy from the bridge surged and she took one last glance at the golden city as the tears fell on her cheeks. The creatures looked confused but didn't have time to react as the machine pulled her back home.

"I'm so sorry Thor." She whispered as Hal clung to her and the light encompassed her, whisking her away across the Stars.

…

They were all seated in the great room when a roar was heard from across the city. The boat was docked blocks away, but Tony could see that the noise came from the top of Stark Tower. "That's either really good news, or really bad news."

There was no lightening, no booming thunder, but the snap of the air as they heard the great machine welcome the incoming guests. Banner threw Tony the briefcase and within minutes Iron Man was flying across the sky to welcome the guests.

He landed and was shocked to see Jane holding her son, her dress tattered and burnt, a ripped at the seams, "Tony." She gasped, tears falling down her face.

He threw the mask back as he glanced to the ship in the harbour, shooting three blasts into the sky, the signal for the all clear. "Hey Princess? Where's Thunder?" He instantly felt guilty as her face went from anguish to tortured as more tears fell, creating pale lines in her sooty face.

"I-.. I don't know." She sobbed, "I had to go.." she looked up at the sky and held Hal tightly, "I hope we didn't cause a scene.." she mumbled as she saw the chopper land on the pad below.

"Jane?" her head flipped and she smiled as she saw the small figure of Darcy racing towards her. Jane stretched out her free arm and wrapped it around the younger woman, "What's wrong? What happened? Why didn't you come back sooner..?"

Jane let go and choked on the words. The irony was that she got her wish, by the cruelest means possible. "Asgard was attacked." She said, "I don't know who, but Loki-"

"What were you doing with Loki?" Fury snapped, and she narrowed her eyes on the man.

It was all too much for her and her emotions broke. The rise of anger ran rampant inside her caused her face twisted into a sneer. "You know nothing of Asgard," she spat, "You rule Earth, you protect Earth. Leave Asgardian business to those who know what they're talking about." The three stared at the Queen of Asgard, unsure of what had happened to the sweet Jane Foster they remembered.

"Sweetheart?" The calm voice of Steve rumbled and she smiled.

"Steve!" He ran and scooped her and Hal up in his strong arms, "I've missed you."

"Thank goodness, you're ok." He said, "come sit down, you look exhausted." The guilt that spread around was palpable as they all now saw the fatigue that had her swaying where she stood, leaning against the noble Captain. "Come on, let me take him."

"No!" she shouted, "No." She held tight to Hal who whimpered and clung to his mother, "don't take him from me."

"Ok," Steve rubbed her back and sighed, "It's ok, let's-.. Let's go sit." He looked to Darcy, "Is the house-.." She nodded and he looked back to Jane, "Would you prefer to go home?"

"More than anything. But I can't."

"Why can't you." She glanced back at the sky and Steve felt a blush stain his cheeks. _Because New York was no longer home_. He looked away, pretending not to have noticed. "Let's get you inside." He said as the motley group shuffled her inside. Each one of them had an echoing look of despair for the woman who looked so broken, the very word tragedy couldn't match her expression.

She sat on the couch, Hal still clinging to his mother. He didn't remember these people having been six months old when he left. Now a year later, he had grown from the swaddled babe that they knew to the chubby toddler with his father's cerulean eyes full of mistrust and his body shielded by his mother. She glanced out the window of Stark and her mind automatically picked out the few stars that were peaking out of the falling darkness. Asgard was not among them yet, but come nightfall, all she would be able to stare at would be the very star that she longed for.

She had wanted to come back, but not like this, never like this.

...

The battle had been a hard one, but the warrior's of Asgard had proven themselves. Thor glanced at the large gash on his arm and the dents in his armour told the story of a worthy fight. He glanced around the room and eyed the warriors, proud of every single one of them.

"Go Thor." Sif said appearing at his side, "Go to her." He nodded gratefully and his feet took flight his parent's chambers, longing to see his son, his wife.

All he was met with was his mother's worried look, "How fairs the battle?"

"Victorious, for now." Thor said, "Where's Jane?"

His mother shook her head as his father came into the room, "She's not here?"

"She's returned to Midgard." Loki said from behind him. It was the first time the four had been in the same room in years and while Frigga would normally be ecstatic, there was a darker shadow that hung overhead. "She could not safely get to the inner palace safely, so I led her to the gate and helped her leave."

Thor spun and grabbed Loki by the collar, hoisting him high above his head. "YOU did this?"

"I swore to protect her," Loki said, calmly, even though he was being held by his older brother. "I said I would protect her and Hal by whatever means necessary. I apologise if you disagree with my methods, but she is safe. Heimdall watches her now."

Thor dropped Loki and spun to stare at his father, "You saw this." He said coldly. "Yet you said nothing."

"Do not blame-" Frigga said, but stepped back when Thor's rage exploded.

"NO!" he bellowed, "My son and wife have abscond from the city, without me and without knowing to come back."

"She will eventually come back." Frigga said gently. "She loves you too much."

"If she loves me so much why did she leave?" He snarled, "Why would she go."

Frigga and Loki exchanged a glance, "Because she felt she had no other choice," Odin said, "You gave her no other option."

"I told her to come HERE. I detailed guards to protect her, I –"

"You abandoned her, as she has abandoned you." Odin said, "You allowed your need to fight overshadow her." His father looked at him with his one eye. "I told you to be a better Father than I, I taught you to never seek the fight. You forgot both of those when Fate tested you."

"I-" Thor bit his cheek, determined not to let the emotion wash him away. He was the master of his own emotions. He once again tried to let the mask of blankness fall, but the pain was too great, "They're gone." He whispered. "They left."

"I told you Brother," Loki said softly, "You would not like my methods. She did not want to leave." He sighed and glanced to his mother, "Her final words to me were that she loved you." Thor couldn't speak, couldn't feel anything. He felt dizzy and faint. All that he loved was gone, all that he cherished – should have cherished better – had left because he had forgotten her, forgotten them. The desolation in his face was painful to the three in the room, and Frigga tried to embrace her son but he pulled away and staggered off to their room.

The irony not lost on him that she had disappeared with her machine, as he had so many years ago. The various attendants knew better than to get in his way as he made his way to the nursery. Not only did the love of his life leave, but she took their child as well. The cream blanket hung over the cot; forgotten and yet all the more important. He gathered the soft blanket and held it to his face, as he wept. He had neglected his family, when the time had come for him to prove himself as a father and husband, he had failed.

The gold band on his left hand was cold and angry against his flesh, the promise that had been made while placing it on his finger had become a bitter pill that he had no choice but to swallow. She was gone, and without the Bifrost, he had no means of getting her back.

A wave of exhaustion swept over him as he walked back to their room. He took the blanket with him as he passed a downcast Gretel who appeared missing her mistress. The two had become fast friends, although he was sure there wasn't anyone who couldn't love his wife. As he reached the room he saw all her belongings were still there, the sheets still held the sweet scent of her, the smell of baking and the garden lingered as he crawled into the large bed, holding his son's blanket and her pillow to his face he cried. He hadn't wept since he had been a child, but his shattered heart knew nothing to do. He was still not the thinker that she was, he knew not of how to get back, and whole heartedly regretted not allowing her to rebuild the Bifrost.

As the hours passed, the word spread around the city and the outcry rang from every tavern, every square. The battle that had spawned from within the city had almost been forgotten in the wake of the most devastating news. The news that Queen Jane was gone, and Prince Hal with her was far more than many could manage, and their pain drove them to the square.

Asgard was shrouded in rain and thunder, the mourning of the king causing the entire golden city to become dull and lifeless without its Queen. And every heavy heart that found out began to pray for her return.

* * *

Ok, so, should I keep going? Or was _Inbetween_ better and leave it with that. I do have a finale epilogue already written and an end goal, but I am terrible for keeping up with long story's and even worst with sequels. So I need you guys to bother me regularly for updates, keeps me honest. The lyrics are from Hugh Laurie's version of "Get Happy" from House M.D (FYI- if you hadn't realised it yet, all the lyrics at the beginning of my Ch's are foreshadowing)

I love you guys and hope you like this little big story.

Keep Reading! ~ SWL


	2. Wrong Doing's

First things first. I want to apologise that this is short, but I hate this chapter, I hated having to write this chapter, albeit it was necessary to my plot, I still hate it.

Second, please no flaming.. Trust me that it will all come to a point, that everything is necessary... (*winces, no paper balls PLEASE!)

Third, OMG you guys are amazing chapter one and 28 reviews! CHRIS HEMSWORTH'S ALL AROUND! (But none for Gretchen Weiner's)

* * *

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

He had grown restless in the palace. The servants badgering him, the courtier's pestering him. Even his friends had grown bothersome to the great Thor Odinson, his heart was pulled tight, and ached constantly to see her face.

As days passed, he grew more and more haggard. Odin and Loki had stepped up and took over most of the minor duties of King while Thor mourned the loss of his family. The entire city had become shrouded in darkness and gloom as the Queen's presence was missed keenly. He stared out the window, the torn edge of the bridge that had been the last place Jane had been shimmered with her essence. "She's truly gone." He croaked. "She left." He had always feared this moment. The moment where she left him and he could do nothing to bring her back. But it was not her pain, nor her anger that drove her away, but her fear for her safety, and the safety of their son. He could not; in good conscious, scorn her for what she had done. Had the choice been his he too would have sent her away in the heat of battle.

He leaned against the rail of the balcony and looked down into the city. He could see men and women dressed in black. The colour of death, the colour of mourning. The city had become as dark as the heavy clouds that hung overhead. His arms rested against the ivory balustrade as he stared, lost in thought.

His keen senses picked up the sound of footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn as Loki's dark attire moved into his peripheral vision. "Brother." Thor had noticed that his brother missed Jane as well. The two had become; oddly enough, fast friends. He hadn't understood how such a loving woman such as Jane could find something in common with the dark and slippery Loki. But the two complimented each other and were often seen talking in an odd code of math and science that he didn't understand. Jane had told him one night when he had been 'Grumping' about her spending so much time with Loki that she never complained about him spending all his time with his lead general Sif. _"In addition, the very fact that you are reported our every action disgraces me. Do you not trust me?"_

"_With my heart." _he had said and truly meant it. She had smiled and she had showered her passion around him. "How did you get her to leave?" He asked, "-To leave without me? Did she object?" The very question tore at his

"I lied." Loki said quietly. "I cannot bring her back." Loki stared at his brother, the pain in his face, "there are other means Thor-"

"None that I can use. None that I can wield.." Thor said dejectedly, "If the Bifrost was -.." he shook his head, ignoring Loki's grimace of regret, "You appeared to me while I was mortal.."

It was Loki's turn to shake his head, "I.. I don't know." Thor was surprised at Loki, for he had never seen his brother lack confidence in his illusions. "I can't feel her.." he said quietly.

"She is lost?" Thor said and suppressed his need to weep.

"The All Father conjured you to earth.."

The two brothers stared out at the sky, "Our Father deems this a potent lesson, he has drifted into Odin Sleep," Thor looked down at his hands as Loki glance at Thor. Once upon a time, Loki hated Thor's arrogance and confidence, he wanted nothing more than to see it gone. And years later, he finally got his wish. "I miss them Loki."

Loki saw his brother accepting his fate, accepting the fact that they could be gone forever. That he had lost his wife, his son.. his family. "I'm sorry Thor."

Thor glanced over his shoulder for a moment and then looked back to his hands, "I thank you, but your pity is not going to get her – them back." He stood straight and sighed, "She'll return." Thor said his voice was confident but his eyes were wary. Loki felt; for the first time in many ages, empathy for Thor. He truly looked like he had lost everything. And yet his courage to carry on astounded the trickster. 'There must be something.' Loki thought, not wanting to give Thor false hope. This can't be the end. This cannot be how their love story ends.

…

Jane woke on the couch in Tony's apartment, Pepper had a mug of coffee under her nose, "Hey Jane."

"Pepper." Jane stood as she placed the mug on the table and hugged her.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Jane sniffled and looked at the mess around her.

"Where's Hal?" She said abruptly, fear striking her very soul, she'd lost Thor, she needed her son, she needed his warm body to comfort her, prove to her that the past three years hadn't just been a dream, "Pepper, where is my son.."

"Easy Princess," Stark said as he emerged, Hal gurgling and happy on his hip, "He's strong for just a tyke."

Jane smiled and glanced from Tony to Pepper, "Since when do you like kids?"

Tony shrugged and looked at Hal, "Sometimes it takes not having something to realise what you want." Jane could see Pepper blatantly ignoring him, her gaze focused on Jane. She opened her arms and Tony passed her son to him, and Hal leapt into her arms.

"Thank you, both of you." Jane said as Hal burrowed in head into her shoulder, holding tightly to his mother.

"You want some breakfast?" Pepper asked, "Or a change of clothes, or-"

"Pep-" Jane stopped her, "I think I should just go home. He'll be missing me."

"Wait-" Tony said looking confused, "You mean back to Asgard?" She nodded and Pepper bit her lip, "Princess, that's going to be tough."

"Why? I came back alright."

Tony looked at her, the former lightness gone, "The energy surge from the other end pushed you back. The crystal shattered the moment you two disappeared."

Jane looked terrified. "What about the Synthetic-" Tony shook his head and she swallowed the bile attempting to rise. She had no way of getting back. "I'll go to the house now." She said flatly. "Can you call me a car." Pepper nodded and disappeared, leaving Tony and Jane standing awkwardly. Her heart was breaking, the ring on her finger burning in anger at being separated by its mate.

Pepper handed her a pair of large sunglasses and a long black dress coat that she threw on, and a red blanket to wrap Hal in when she returned and led her down the stairs. Steve met her on the bottom floor and guided her into the car. She was slightly confused until she saw the throngs of people outside. "Rumors spread." Steve said softly. "The machine has kind of become a bad secret," she nodded and he felt urged to continue, "So what happened?"

She kissed Hal's forehead and sighed, holding in the onslaught of tears, "Asgard was attacked, I don't know by who, but since we took the throne, tension between-"

"Since you took the throne?" Steve interrupted, "You're the Queen?"

She nodded and smiled, "And Thor has been a magnificent King."

"I'm sure, with your smarts." _Stupid Steve, keep your mouth shut_. But Jane didn't appear to notice. "So you were attacked," the thought came and his face grew cold, "Why wasn't he protecting you?"

She looked out the window and bit back the tears, "He's the King, he was fighting with the Warrior's where he belonged." She sighed and looked back, "It was my fault, had I stayed put, not gone running into the battle zone it would have been fine. Gretel and Loki would have protected me.. Oh Gretel, Oh Loki." She said, sniffling.

"What's up with Loki?" Steve keenly recalled the arrogant man who stood over others and proclaimed himself their king. That image did not mesh with the worry on Jane's face.

"He's only just finished serving his punishment, I helped him forgive, to resolve the issues, but he and Thor still war with each other. And Sif's no help." She barrelled on, not realising that Steve was lost with her rattling off names he had never heard. "This will either bring them together or tear them apart." She sighed and looked to the sky, "Loki did say he could bring me back, but .. "

"You don't believe him?"

"At the time he was trying to get me to leave, get me to safety. He would have said anything. Way back, he swore to Thor that he'd protect me, that he owed me for saving him from the Garden." She glanced out the window again and her heart began to race as she started recognizing their neighbourhood. "He took me to the bridge and Heimdall protected me as I left." The car pulled to a stop outside their house and she choked back a sob.

"Come on Jane." Steve said, offering his hand to help her out. She looked at the house, all four stories, and felt lost. The bitter cold of fall in New York made her heart seem even colder and more lonesome as she bundled Hal and held him close as she walked to the door. The oak panel gateway opened and Darcy let her in as she inhaled the woodsy cedar and the faint smell of ozone, like the house had been struck by lightning too many times. The white walls of the front corridor seems stark compared to the glaring gold she had become accustomed to, the art that littered the walls made left her feeling empty. Normally she would smile as she thought of all the shopping she had done, or 'Nesting' as the boys had called it. It would have been a fond memory thinking of going from store to store; sometimes with Pepper, sometimes with Thor, picking out art, or the Queen Anne wing chair, or the Edwardian kitchen table, or the Continental side table that held his keys.

The younger woman hedged, glancing from her to Steve, "Jane-"

She looked up at Darcy and smiled, though they all knew it was fake, "How's the astronomy going?"

"I write my midterms in a month. One year left." She said.

"If you need any help, I'll-" She bit her lip and shuddered. The thought of still being there in a month, let alone a few days, was heartbreaking.

She said nothing else as she took to the stairs and closed the door to the nursery before either of them could follow. Hal was whimpering in her arms, and muttering. "Dadda.." he sobbed.

"I know baby," she said kissing his blonde temple, "I miss him too." Her own tears fell as she sat in the wide overstuffed chair and clung to Hal as he clung to her, both of them missing what they had rarely been without. Thor was her fire, her light. He was full of life and happiness. His soul was a caldera of millions of explosions, over and over. He burned with the force of a sun and she couldn't help but be drawn to it.

Now, without him, the aching cold settled inside. The familiar feeling left her throbbing with the dark memories of the madness she had drove herself into while pining for him, looking for him. Hal squirmed in her arms as she clung to him too tightly. Relaxing her arms, he snuggled to her and she rested her head on the soft pillowed back rest, letting her exhaustion overwhelm her, and in the pale morning light, they rested.

…

He sat in their room for days and let time pass him. Moving from their bedroom to the nursery and back again he became lifeless as all her belongings littered the room.

He sat on their bed, his mind recalling all the tender moments they had spent there. So few to recall, but each one of them was full of happiness. The day that he had spent with her and Hal shortly after arriving where he had food brought to them and she nursed Hal and the only time they left was to use the bathroom. They had slept and ate and laid together in a warm embrace of the small family. Those memories were what kept him going. Those memories were what kept him alive.

He barely noticed Gretel sitting in the corner watching him, or Sif, or Hogun. Although he did notice when Loki finally braved coming and sitting with him. "Brother, it is unwise for you to be in my presence."

Loki gave a dry chuckle, "You said once, long ago. You were a stupid boy back then though."

"Aye," Thor said, "That I was. Back when disobeying Father was a daily event." They both smiled sadly and he looked to his brother. The sallow skin had returned, the sunken eyes held a depth that Thor had not seen since Sigyn passed the gates of Valhalla. "I would think that my depression would cause you glee." He said sharply, glaring at the man who too mourned the loss of Jane.

"Never. Jane is a golden presence in this realm. Losing her," Loki sighed, "A damn shame that's what it is."

Thor stared at his brother, awed by what he saw beneath the surface, "What is she to you?" A note of jealousy inched in his voice. He recalled the faint memory of watching her come from the Garden, smiling like a girl and carrying their son on her hip. His first instinct had been pain, sure to damn her for her infidelity. But as usual, he had been all wrong. She had been trying to mend the bridges he had burnt and he had cursed her for it, for being herself.

"She is light." Loki said. "She's the very sun that colours my cheeks." Loki looked away and Thor saw a tear race down his cheek, "She was my angel. My redemption."

And Thor finally saw. Loki didn't see her as a woman like he did, he didn't see her as the love of his life, like a creature of life and love and sensual passion. He saw her as a goddess, as a creature to be worshipped. He saw her like the citizens of Asgard did.

She was their Goddess. Their Queen. They worshipped her as such. Something he had never done. He had always appreciated that she didn't see him as King, as Prince. She never curbed her tongue or her words, fearing the wrath of Thor. She had never feared him, or thought ill of him because of who he was here on Asgard. To her, he was always just Thor, the crazy man who fell from the sky and taught her of the world passed her stars. The fact kept slamming back in his face that he should have paid her more attention, let her help him more, taught her how to fight, how to protect herself. "She's pregnant, and alone on Earth." Thor said, choking on his agony. "And I have no way of getting to her."

"Have faith Thor." Loki said, "She got here once, she can do it again."

"She needs the crystal from the Bifrost bridge." He said flatly, "And what we used to travel here disintegrated."

Loki looked surprised, "How do you know that?"

"Heimdall," Thor sighed, "He watches nothing but Jane. He tells me everything. When she sleeps, how Hal is.. Hal.." Thor felt another anchor of pain rip from him as he thought of his son. The boy was barely more than a year, would he even remember his father?

"She will mind your boy Thor." Loki said softly, "If there was anything in the nine realms she loved as much as you, it's your son."

"Will he remember his Father?" Thor croaked, "Will he remember me?"

Loki looked at the man across from him, wishing he could be kind, that he could tell him what he wanted to hear, but Jane had made him swear not to do that anymore, for it was the white lies that made him resentful, that made him complacent. "I do not know. Children are easy to forget. Either she will brook his forgetting to dull her own pain, or she will ensure that he remembers. He is the spitting image of you Thor, it is unlikely that she can forget you."

Thor exhaled shakily and closed his eyes, the single tear falling down his cheek. "I must return to her."

"Indun has bless her," Loki said, "She has no expiry date Thor."

"I will not sit still and wait for her to return. She is pregnant once again with _my _child. I will not permit her to do it alone." Thor balled his fists and stood, "I will seek any method to return to her, whether I can return back or not."

"Thor, do not become reckless."

"Loki, I have nothing to lose." He glared at Loki, daring him to

"You have everything to lose!" Loki snapped, "You have your wife, your child, your seed in her belly" Thor stood to storm out when Loki spoke again, "Courage is not the absence of fear but the judgment that something else is more important than fear."

That caused him to stop. _"Courage keeps us going Thor. Courage and love._" She had stroked his cheek and whispered the quip days before they returned to Asgard. He had held her close in the black of night and she had prayed for courage to leave everything she loved for something that she loved more. "The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all." He said staring at the door. She had begged him to return, he had said he had been scared. Nothing scared her, nothing but being apart from him. How cruel life was.

Loki walked to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She would not want you to give up, she would want you to carry on." Loki's words started infiltrating his conscious and he found himself agreeing. "She would want you to be strong. Your Thor, her God." Loki smirked in wry amusement, "She always enjoyed saying that.. Her Great God of Thunder. Her personal hero.."

Thor glanced to Loki, "She said that?"

"You really have no idea how much that woman truly loves you." Loki shook his head, "Of all the women in the Galaxy, you get the very best of them."

"None other would deserve to be Queen." Thor sighed, "None other would be able to handle me." He chuckled, a slight amount of humour flashing across his face as he thought of their battles; and consequently, losing battles.

"What would she say if she saw you moping?"

He smirked, "She's beat me from here to Jotunheim and back again." The Brother's shared a look of amusement at the notion of the tiny Jane and her herculean husband. The simple reason that Thor would never lay a hand on Jane would garner her the easy win, no matter how long it took. Silence fell between then and Thor slumped back, "How do I keep going Loki? How do I carry on when the pain of missing her is a hole in my soul."

"You are the King, Thor." Loki said, "Dig deep and find your strength."

Thor looked blankly at Loki. Did he not realise that _Jane_ was his strength. Jane had become his reason. His everything. In the five years he had known her, his life had been to make her smile.

He glanced out at the night sky and a thought came to him.

He raced to the window and focussed. Hard. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he would send her rain, he would send her a storm.

She called him her personal God of Thunder, so she would send her Thunder.

…

Weeks had passed and she couldn't avoid any longer that she was pregnant. All the vitamins she had taken the first time around showed up in a care package from Stark, no doubt Banner's; the socially awkward one, way of showing his support.

She had enquired and made appointments through SHEILD to resume her work on developing the crystal, but last time she had sunk into the madness, the only one she had harmed was herself and her relationships with her friends. Now, at three months pregnant and a single mother to a growing infant, Darcy kept a close eye on her.

She was walking up the steps when a chill made her shudder. Looking up at the sky she saw the ominous clouds that had not been there moments before. _Could it be?_ Racing inside she blew past Darcy who had Hal on her hip as she watched Jane fly up the stairs dropping her bag on the ground as she dashed to the roof garden.

She opened the door and stepped out from under the enclosure as the first few drops fell on her face. She smiled as the patter fell on her skin and cleansed her soul. She could smell the spicy hint in the rain, the mingling scent told her enough. This was not an earthily rain. The bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Thor." She said, lifting her face heavenward. "I love you." She knew the gatekeeper would be listening, that he would relay everything that happened. Thor was possessive, very possessive. In the early days, the feminist in her had been revolted by his ire every time a man spoke to her, he'd puff up and loom over her. But quickly she had realised her folly as she too would stalk up to him whenever some loose woman tried to ensnare him.

The rain was warm on her face, despite the chill in the air around her. She could taste the sorrow in the drops, the love in the rain. He had sent her a storm. The thunder and lightning crashed around her, but she didn't move. She stood on the roof and basked in all the emotions that swelled in her. She was soaked to the bone, but felt neither chilled nor wet. She felt loved. She felt cherished. In that moment, she felt him there with her. It felt like only minutes later that the storm ended and she once again raised her face to the sky and smiled, "Thank you." There was so much she wanted him to know, there was so much he needed to understand, but it didn't matter. In that moment she could feel his strong arms wrapping around her, holding her close, his warm breath brushing against her cheek, her fingers tracing the solid lines on his back.

In that moment, he was there. In spirit, in soul; however he managed it, she felt him. "I miss you." She whispered as the final drops of rain hit her face mingling with the tears.

When the sun finally broke through the clouds she walked back inside, climbing in the shower. She didn't want to but she knew Darcy would have her head if it appeared she wasn't taking care of herself. "_What would he say if he saw you bedraggled and all doom and gloom? You're Hal's mother, step up Jane._" Darcy had shouted at her as she had watched her best friend, her sister fall back into the depression that she had experienced after he had left the first time. She hadn't missed the fact that this time, she had done the leaving, that it was her that had abandoned him.

The steam curled around her ankles as she let the hot water beat down on her, and she scrubbed herself clean until her skin was raw. She remembered her heartbreak, the vacuum that followed his promise of returning for her. Her mind was a whirlwind of thought and ideas. She had to get back, she had to return to him. She didn't know how long had passed when she finally stepped from the shower, wrapping the towel around her shoulders.

Her dark hair had gotten long and hung low down her back as she combed it out, recalling the tender moments spent in their room. Her face stretched into a tearful smile as she remembered the happiness they had shared there.

_She was lying in bed, the magazine in front of her face as she had finally found a comfortable spot, her stomach rising like a hill between her hips. She wore only a sports bra and a pair of lacy boy shorts as the sweltering spring heat baked everything in the room. "Jane?"_

"_Mm?" She had responded and smiled as she saw him fill the doorway, "THOR!" she had squealed and raced to him, leaping into his arms, "You're home!" _

_He kissed her hair and held her tightly, "Stark just dropped me off." He kneeled before her and kissed her stomach, "How's my son?"_

"_Your _child _is restless." She giggled. "But fine. Banner tells me it's growing like a bad weed." Thor looked at her, puzzled by the idiom, causing her to laugh. She pulled him up and pressed her lips to his, the passion that always burned between them was an explosion of desire and love as his lips moved with hers, his tongue danced with hers. He had been gone for a few days to settle some dispute in Italy caused by the after effects of the great battle in New York. It may have been only a few days, but each day without him felt like years when she was alone in their large bed. She reached for his hand and stopped it as it tried to tangle in hers, "No Thor, feel."_

_She rested his large calloused hand against her blossoming stomach and waited until she saw the surprise and wonder cross his face, "Was-.. What was that?"_

"_You're restless child." She smiled and he stared at her stomach. The babe somersaulted like an Olympic tumbler and kicked like a professional footballer. _

"_He's ... He's so strong." She smiled and threaded her hand through his hair as he knelt and kissed her belly again. Each time he felt a kick he would kiss the skin above it, "Does it hurt?"_

"_Not really." She shrugged, "More uncomfortable. But in the grand scheme of things, it's not that bad."_ They had laid down on the bed and he had stared at her stomach for hours. Hal and his father had such a connection long before Hal was even born. "I'm sorry little one." She said tearfully as she cupped her hard stomach. The bump that now rose between her hips was small, but easily defined by her pointed hips, wider than her first time around; since having Hal, and her normally hard muscled body had become soft since eating only rich food and sitting for hours a day. She was a creature of movement, and therefore hated the stagnation her body had become accustomed to. She had taken to exploring the city with Loki, but the younger Prince still received so many looks of scorn that their wanderings had been limited. Gretel had taken her around, but the girl treated her like she was Queen. She was Queen, but she hated when everyone around her bowed low and refused to look at her. Only the Royal Family saw her as the woman she was. She didn't want to be the Goddess they thought her.

She walked to the window and smiled down at the city below. Here she was Dr Jane Blake once more. She could blend in with the rest of the millions of people in the city. She sighed and dressed quickly, throwing one of Thor's many black t-shirts on with her stretch yoga pants, refusing to fight with denim while at home and three months pregnant.

Padding down the stairs she smiled as she saw Darcy studying and Hal playing on the floor beside her. He was amusing himself building the blocks high and knocking them down all over the familiar and worn copy of 'The Physical Universe'. "That book became my easy read." She said wryly, recalling her days of thicker books and thicker glasses to see. Her new eyes were as good as any child's, the crisp lines and words in the textbook legible from her position feet away.

Darcy had jumped when she heard Jane's voice, "HOLY MOTHER!" she screeched, causing Hal to whimper and cry.

"Hal.." Jane said as she scooped up her baby and rocked him gently. "Aunt Darcy didn't mean to yell. Or almost swear."

Jane shot Darcy a look and the girl shrugged, "He's a baby, what's he going to remember."

"He's a god." Jane said, "He'll outlive your children, should you choose to have them some day."

Darcy chuckled at the jibe, "Nice try Jane. No, I like children as much as they like me. In small doses." Darcy reached up and grabbed Hal's toes, tickling the bottom of his feet. "When they're someone else's you can give them back when they start to cry." As Darcy spoke, she assessed Jane. There was a newness to her, a spark of life that hadn't been there that morning. "Good shower?"

Jane smiled, "It was a good thunderstorm."

She was glowing with such happiness that Darcy couldn't help but smile back, "That good eh?"

Jane nodded, "He sent it. I don't know how, but he did." She glanced up and then back to Hal, "Your Daddy sends his love Hal." She kissed Hal's cheek and she pointed at the picture of Mjölnir, "Remember Daddy's Hammer?"

"Dadd-a" Hal gurgled and looked at her, "Mumma, want Dadda-"

Jane's former glow disappeared as she tried to be strong for Hal, "Daddy's not here." She said calmly, "But he loves you _so _much Hal." Her eyes met with those of Thor's. Their son's eyes were the very same as his father's as the bright cerulean blue eyes began to water. Jane sighed and glanced to Darcy in apology as she took Hal up to the nursery while he had his tantrum, demanding something that he couldn't have.

She had to be strong. For Hal, for the new baby. She had to have hope that their love was strong enough to endure the stars. That the fates wouldn't let their love go to waste. They fought often, rarely did they agree, but the one thing they had going for them was their love for the other was more powerful than the mighty Mjölnir itself and if death couldn't stop her from loving him, then there was nothing that could stop her from getting back to him.

...

Day by day he slowly came back out into public. His armour was replaced by black, his voice was softer and his gait slower. He weighed his words before he spoke them, his advice and plans of attack were less violent. He was imaging what Jane would say.

Heimdall had passed on her message. She had felt his storm, his presence within the storm. Her words of love were cherished, each moment felt like eternity without her, but knowing she was in as much pain as him was; although cruel, heartening that she hadn't run off because of something he had done. His confidence was shattered. Not only did an enemy, the hobgoblins of the under city invade, but they had nearly lost the battle. He had lost everything that night, and a lesser man would be angry, a lesser man would take revenge, but Thor was tired. He was tired of warring against another foe for another victory that didn't satisfy him like seeing Hal smile, or having Jane tell him that she loved him. Those early mornings when only the pale blush of dawn could witness their weakness's they would show their love in any manner they saw fit. Sometimes they made love with a tenderness that brought tears to his eyes and a passion that burned him, sometimes they would only talk, he of the state of the City, of his kingdom and she of the politics of the court. He needed a sharp set of eyes to curb the overly ambitious. He needed her to tell him who was growing rebellion, or spreading rumours. A task which she did faithfully and often solved the problem before he even saw to it.

And now, without her, he must join the fray of the dull and the lifeless. The pigheaded and dull. "My King." The coo of the young woman who bowed as he sat on the throne lost in his thought. A younger version of him would have seen the precise application of makeup to enhance her grey eyes, the thin gold necklace that held a like image of his hammer; while none but the Queen could wear his emblem, it was replicated everywhere. And most of all, he would have noticed her ample chest barely restrained behind the low neckline of her dress. "King Thor." The girl said again, more persistently this time.

Thor glanced at her, his expression daze and distant, "Yes child?"

"I am no child," she said, a note of sass in her voice that would have once excited him, and it would have had he not been thinking of nothing but Jane.

"You are but a child. Now what is your query."

"I am being presented to Court, your majesty." Thor nodded and she was waved away. Fandral took the ladies hand and kissed it as she pouted, irritated that; while being a great beauty, she had not captured the King's attention.

They all knew of the missing Queen. Rumors had spread that the child she carried was not, in fact, the Kings, but the King's brothers. That the bastard child was to be born on Earth and she would return to the King's side. But the melancholy of Thor made them all increasingly curious.

Loki stood at his side and the two talked often of Jane. Of her quips of wisdom, her notes of calm and serenity, the two trying to bask in their combined memory. Loki's guardian angel and Thor's other half.

The court grew irritated that their King was so wrapped up in this woman that he was ignoring them. There should be balls, and banquets and awards to honor the warriors of the battle that had just passed, but the royal family was silent. The King's mother was still active in court, Frigga stepping up to resume her role as Queen, or Dowager Queen in this instance. The petitioners longed for Queen Jane's wit and savvy with their petty issues, but a Queen was a Queen no matter her status.

And Odin was silent. Odin was consulting his Tesserect. Odin was hiding.

Thor stared across the crowd, his mind whirling with the memory of Odin's words. _Be a better father than I..._ He was a superb father, Jane told him repetitively. Did he need Jane to tell him he was a good father?.. Yes. He needed Jane to tell him how to be a King to his people, how to love the ones that were intolerable, how to not despise the ones that were happy.

He stood and the room bowed as the King left. He motioned to Loki to follow him. Once upon a time, Loki had been his friend, his ally. Jane had done everything in her power to ensure they would once again be brothers. It was her that taught them that blood did not make family. It was whether or not they chose to be brothers. Thor admitted that it was humorous to see the court confused by his acceptance and forgiveness of Loki, for they were ready to blame the trickster god for the disappearance of their beloved Queen. If they could prove that she had been unfaithful, that she had been less than then the infallible Queen they saw, they could demoralize her. But Jane was still a Goddess to them. She was kind, and caring and she loved them like a queen should love her people, even though she was not of Asgard.

She would be strong if the roles were reverse. She would be stoic and brave, never letting her tears be seen by the citizens. She was a Queen worth fighting for.

...

"Jane!" Erik's face broke out in a wide smile as she walked through to the sitting area where he was standing to greet her. "You returned!" She walked into his arms and began sobbing against his chest. "Jane?"

"I had to go Erik.." Here in the arms of the only Father she truly knew, she wept like a daughter into his linen shirt, "I had to."

"Janey.." he said softly, "What's going on?" He pulled her down to the couch and let her cry against his shoulder. When the tears finally slowed, she took a deep breath and told him the entire story. She started when they first left Earth to the battle within the palace and Loki helped her escape. She told him of how Loki had become a new man under her care, like a flower that had bloomed with some TLC, she told him of becoming Queen, and most of all, she told him of Thor, and Hal, and the new baby. "You're.. Pregnant?" He choked out, "And you came?"

She nodded sullenly, "I fought against him so damn hard, but I never planned on coming." She said softly, "And then the attack.. And Loki .. and I didn't have a choice.." Erik nodded encouragingly and let her lament to him. Secretly he was glad to see her, no matter the reason, but to see her in such pain dampened his happiness.

The visit had been short and when she had returned, Steve had taken Darcy's place, Hal set up in the high chair that had appeared, the boy gurgling in delight as Captain America made supper for them. She dropped her bag and sat on the stool beside Hal's high chair and giggled as Steve flipped the pancake, "Presto." He said and she applauded as he flipped the perfectly round pancake onto a plate. " One perfect pancake."

He continued to pour and flip the pancakes until the two of them had a tower on each of their plates. "By the all father I misses this.." she mumbled as she drizzled the thick syrup on her plate. The conversation grew quiet as Steve watched the golden woman as she helped her son eat his own pancake. She hadn't just become Asgardian, she had become Thor's woman, in almost every sense. Right down to the manner of speech.

The food, the company and the relaxed atmosphere of being back in her city had her complacent and happy, but only on the surface. Her heart ached for her husband. Thor had become such a part of her, he had become her other half. She faked smiles so much and her laugh was forced. Every time she looked at Hal her stomach quivered as he stared at her, blaming her for his missing Father.

They ate in uncomfortable silence, Jane staring at her plate and Steve at his. She missed the peaceful solitude that had filled the silence when she was with Thor. The lack of conversation had never grown awkward, it only was enhanced by the lack of necessity for speech. She would rest her head in his lap and read as he played with her hair or merely lost himself in thought. She would rest between his legs, leaning against his chest as she cradled Hal to her breast and fed him or comforted him. His strong arms would wrap around the two of them and her world would be complete, all without words. But she glanced to Steve and he back at her and they exchanged tentative smiles. Words had never grown stale between the two before, but before Thor was there to accent their conversation. To laugh at her godly husband for his many quirks or his transformation into a New Yorker.

She glanced at her son and smiled. The boy's face was covered in sticky syrup and she giggled half hearted as she wiped the wet cloth across his face, "You eat like your father." She muttered and her eyes pinched, the sadness for even thinking of him made her grow cold.

"You can go back." Steve said, and she shook her head.

"I only had the one crystal." She said, sighing. "Tony blew so much trying to hunt it down and I spent years trying to synthesize it to be a compatible source of energy. And that was on top of the arc reactor."

"What?" She laughed warmly and honestly at Steve's utter confusion.

"The power necessary to get us to Asgard was literally out of this world." She said, "I had come across a crystal shard that I had believed was part of the Bifrost bridge. Thor confirmed it when I showed it to him and I had used it."

"It's an energy source?"

She nodded, "A powerful one, before I left Tony, Banner and I were trying to figure out if it could be replicated." She inhaled and looked at him, "You understand the concept of solar power right?" He nodded and she barrelled on, "Well the crystal is similar, it collects energy from anything around it. Wind power, solar power, water.. Energy cannot just appear, it must come from somewhere, and since we are so limited here on earth of fossil fuel, we wanted to see if it could be made."

"What did you find."

She shrugged, "I haven't been here for a year, but before I left we had nearly cracked it." She popped the last piece of her supper in and glanced at Hal, "But I intend to finish it." She said firmly, "I need to get back." She gathered their plates and walked to the sink where she turned on the hot water, filling the sink. There was a fully functional dishwasher, but her mind needed to think, and the mundane was the best outlet.

Steve grabbed the cloth before her and rolled up his sleeves, "Let me help."

She smiled and nodded, "You wash I'll dry. Give me half a minute to lay Hal down." She disappeared and he heard her carrying the boy up the stairs.

"Get a grip Rogers." The entire night had been a terrible idea, the more time he spent with her the more time he needed to spend. He wanted to know everything about her, but her heartsick face made him wince as his subconscious made him aware that she was married, and married to a good friend to boot.

She plodded down the stairs and glanced at the picture at the bottom. It was from Norway on their honeymoon, the magical week they had been permitted had been glorious. The picture had been taken by a friendly stranger. Her hand reached up and touched their smiling faces. He was wearing the black stretch tee and dark blue coat which was contrast to her thick white corded turtleneck. His arms were wrapped around her and he was kissing her temple as she smiled at the camera, the Nordic cliffs behind them and the wind blowing their hair made for a perfect background. It was a serene picture and a fond memory.

"Jane?" Steve said and she felt the wash of guilt before re-entering the kitchen.

"Sorry, got lost in my head." She smiled and he passed her the towel.

They were washing dishes, once more in silence when he looked at her suddenly, "why wouldn't he let you come back?"

She glanced down at her protruding belly, she was officially four months pregnant, but with the clothes she and Pepper had bought her first time around, she could hide the evidence for the most part. "He's always been under the impression that 'pregnant' is equivalent to 'disabled', which is blatant disrespect and it drives me crazy". She laughed and his heart fluttered as he glanced at her. She glowed from within the same way he did, the same way Thor did. The glow of immortality. She would last forever, and the allure was unbearable. She was his best friends wife and the moment he was gone, he was moving in. He handed her the last plate and she dried it and placed it on the rack.

"Jane-" he said quietly, and she looked up at him, her eyes half closed and warm. Steve bent low and her head tilted up encouragingly.

Their lips met and the tingle that raced through him made him pull her closer, his tongue battling hers. His hand clenched her blouse at the small of her back and the other cupped her cheek. Her lips parted as she sighed and leaned into him more, her hands on his chest wrapping around his neck as she arched her back into him.

Her mind was lost in the moment, the warm lips on hers made her weak, she tilted her head back and sighed as her hand moved to bury in his hair, the other to stroke his whiskery cheek. Her mind snapped when she realized who she was actually kissing.

"No Steve." She said as she backed away, "I-I can't. I'm sorry." She backed away bumping into the counter, the thin crack in the granite making her heart clench further, "You know the way out, thanks for cooking." And she raced up the stairs.

Her heart was pounding as she crested the second floor and crashed into the nursery. The room was warm and comforting, and less glaringly angry than their room. "What have I done." She said, tears trekking down her cheek. Her heart felt like it was on fire, her soul shredded in twine as she sobbed, her guilt and disgust flooding her.

"Dadda." Hal said and she looked up at him, Thor's bright blue eyes looking back at her caused her to burst into tears once more. He reached for her and she gathered him close and sat him on her knee.

Hours later, they had travelled back down the stairs. She needed to lock up, but was terrified that Steve would still be there. She breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't hanging around and she locked the door and made herself a cup of tea.

Sitting in the front room, she let her mind wander. Hal was sitting on the floor, the pile of toys in front of him, babbling happily to the trucks and blocks. And she was sitting on the chair, tears running down her face, her cup of warm tea in her hand scalding. "So stupid Jane." she muttered, "Why-.. Why did you do it."

It was far too late for reason and for Hal to be up, but she was terrified of facing their room. All the memories – good memories – would cause her shame to worsen. She looked up above the mantle of the fireplace and the picture of Mjölnir stared back at her. The powerful Hammer was the very symbol of her husband. It could be an emblem of utter chaos and destruction, or it could be the image of a tool, to build and assist, to aide.

Hal started to whimper and cry, the tired child looked to his mother, his arms reaching for her. She scooped him up instantly and cradled him close, rocking him and singing. Trudging up the stairs she made short work of readying him for bed and sooner than she wished, Hal was asleep in his crib and she was left staring at their room. The room full of memories.

She took a tentative step in and was instantly hit with every memory. Every fight, every warm morning in his arm, every teasing match that always ended with her tickling him, every night making passionate love. The tears flooded her eyes as she saw the thick Culver hoodie she had gotten him when they had gone to her five year reunion. She was barely six months pregnant and had just passed into the best part of pregnancy. Her belly was just large enough to be noticeable and yet not large enough to get in the way. She had proudly shown off her dashing husband the black suit and black silky shirt had made the starkness of his blonde hair stand out and the silver tie had made his bright blue eye dance. She had been the wallflower during her days at the school, no one had expected her to survive, let alone graduate at the top of the class. The others in her program had picked on her incessantly, but she had endured. And had returned with her Norse God husband to show off.

They had stayed in Virgina that night and she had bought him the sweater as they left, and more often than not she was the one wearing it, especially as she grew more and more pregnant. It always seemed to smell like him, and those dark and cold nights when he was off saving earth it would enrobe her with his earthy natural scent and the spicy aroma that she now knew was Asgard.

She reached out and the softness of the material was familiar and reassuring, it was as if he would walk in any moment looking for his pants, or needing her assistance to tie his tie. She should have known that the house would hold too many memories.

Her exhaustion overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes, praying to see his face, and not all at the same time.

…

Thor walked to the edge of the bridge, his heart heavy, the memories of the two years he had spent stranded before Loki had attacked earth. He was secretly grateful for the attack, for had earth not needed him, he would not have reconnected with Jane.

He owed Loki. The idea was a heavy stone in his gut. "Heimdall, what of my family." The gatekeeper remained silent and stared out at the sky. "Heimdall, why don't you answer."

"To say nothing is better than to tell you the truth." Thor felt his heart sink.

"Are they alright?" he rasped. "Are they safe?"

"They are healthy and happy. " Heimdall said, "I will say no more." The golden man turned back to the sky and Thor felt his heart break. Something had happened that Heimdall didn't want to tell Thor of, something with Jane. He refused to let his mind wander the dark path as he and Thrym ambled back to the palace.

Once, he had been proud and sure as he marched through his palace, in his kingdom. But now, he was a withered shell of what had once been. His face had aged and his strong form had shrunk as his depression deepened. Laying down on their bed he looked at the three crystal combs sitting innocently on her bedside table.

They had been a gift from Lord Seth of Alfheim upon the signing of the treaty, she had thanked him and tucked the box away, not knowing what it was. She hadn't realised that they were the only three ever made and passed from Queen to Queen of Alfheim. Lord Seth had no wife and only sons. By giving the combs to her Seth was acknowledging Jane as their sovereign, for it was the Queen of Alfheim that ruled and the King that sat and watched.

He smiled at her innocence, and yet her wisdom was profound. He had always enjoyed watching her think through a puzzle or a query. They all bowed to her wit like the very citizens that adored her.

His eyes grew heavy and he clenched his lids, his lips whispering an inaudible prayer before succumbing to sleep.

_She appeared before him, like a vision. "Thor." Her lips formed the words abstractly, like she had practiced saying his name. She made the first two letters crisp and the rest trickled from her lips like a lover's song. He ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, his sinewy muscles holding her to his chest. _

"_Jane. I love you, I miss you." He had buried his face in her hair and inhaled the fresh scent of lilacs and yeasty bread fresh from the oven. _

_He smiled and kissed her, she pulled back and he frowned as he tasted reservation and hesitation on her lips, "Whatever's the matter?" _

_Her hands twined in is hair and she whimpered. "I'm sorry.. It's.. This is all my fault."_

_He tilted her face to look at him and his face grew solemn and emphatic, "No, this is all my fault. Had I taken you, had I protected you, you wouldn't have needed Loki to save you. For that I am sorry." He could see her holding in her tears and he pulled her chin up to look at her square in the eye, "Come home."_

"_I can't." She said, "I can't get there.. Not without a piece of the Bridge." A tear tracked down her face and she closed her eyes and snuffled."I love you so much, I'm so sorry. I need you so much Thor." She said, and the hoarse notes broke his heart, her sadness causing him to ache with the need to fix her. He could never handle her melancholy._

_He bent his head to kiss her but came up with nothing but air. "Jane?"_ _But there was nothing..._

He sat up and felt his heart thrumming. It had been a dream, but in his experience, dreams could be as equally as real. The thin sheet draped across his waist and the soft white blanket of his son's was folded on the pillow beside him, _her_ pillow. His eyes hurt from crying and his soul ached because the smell was gone. It had been months and he wasn't coping, he wasn't surviving. Once upon a time, he had loved her _almost_ too much. Before she was immortal he had held a single sliver of himself back, that piece had been pushed into the puzzle to complete his soul when Indun had blessed her. He hadn't seen a need to ever imagine a world without her because he had always intended to go wherever she went. He could not go to her now, not without the Bifrost. He stared out their window and walked to the balcony, the scarred edge of the Bifrost glaring at him.

Crystals.. he recalled the conversation from the year prior. When they had left she had used a piece of the very bridge that once held the Bifrost. The crystal was mined from below the city and was a rarity, the entire supply being used to construct the bridge. She needed a piece to return, but he knew not how to get it to her. He needed a Bifrost to get her home.

Dressing quickly he marched down to the halls of the learners, a place he had not been in years. Not since he was barely tall enough to see over the bar of the taverns in the belly of the city. "Your Highness, what brings you to the lower city?"

"I seek the plans of the Bifrost." He said, determined that his ancestors had kept them somewhere. Surely they had not been as arrogant to believe the machine indestructible.

"We do not have them." The man looked to his king, fear and pity shimmering in his gaze.

"They are here." Thor said, looking at the rows and rows of scrolls and books. "I will find them"

"Sire, there are more than fifteen thousand-"

"I do not care." He snapped, "They're here. And I will find them." He glared at the shelves and summoned strength. Jane wasn't returning, for one reason or another, she was remaining on Earth.

So he would fight for her, and this time empty space could not hold him back.

...

Ok, the way I figure it is, my story, my rules. But I'll answer a few questions, just to clear up any confusion. Number One: I apologies most sincerely to all my 'ASTROLOGY' fans. Take heart that I did not make the error purposefully. Blame ignorance and writing at 3 am. In my story the Tesserect is an Energy source, but it's a one way ticket. Think of a catapult that can only return. In Captain America it sent the Red Skull to Asgard, in Avengers it sent them to Asgard.. see a theme?... It's ODIN's cube, not Thor's.. If you beg Odin nicely, he'll let you see it though. (Take heart, I've already written the reunion scene. I promise this has a HEA!). Finally, I do not have these beta'd (Anyone willing out there?) I am a send it off and wince as I read it on the screen type. Because of the... Nature.. of my stories I tend to chicken out with the more.. Mature ones, and therefore when the urge strikes, I send it.

Any more questions, either throw it in a review or PM me and I'll answer it in my next chapter.. I'm probably going to like that one more.. this is going to be a short story cause I already have the conflict laid out before me.. no cloak and dagger this time! :D

Again, you are all amazing! Keep Reading!

SWL


	3. Meant To Be

Here it is. The Grand Finale.. I had thought about making this story the same Epic Inbetween was, but this story is supposed to be a fluffy light hearted tale, not something I would never finish. I thought you guys would rather a happy ending rather than a bunch of awkward plot and heart wrenching sob stories. I have a couple other "Thor" fics in the works, but for now i'll rest my tired finger's and let you have at it.

M Content, Content that will make you cry, yell, laugh and possibly imagine Chris Hemsworth like you NEVER should (not ;P)

* * *

When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no - one there to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made

Your mind up yet but I would never

Do you wrong I've known it

From the moment that we met

No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret the winds of change

Are blowing wild and free you ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do go to the ends of the Earth for you

To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love

He had wanted to spend each and every day in the library seeking the plans to the Bifrost, but there was still a war on. His arms rested on the table as he looked across the table, his eyes easily picking out the patterns and strategies. Fandral and Hogun spoke quietly with Vlostagg as Sif watched their great leader. She could see he was preoccupied and not concentrating on defeating the trolls from beneath the city.

They had quickly realised who had attacked Asgard and Sif had been eager for another great and glorious battle, but once more, Thor was hesitant. "I do not see issue Thor." She finally spoke up, "We raid their weak dwelling and drive them back so they remember why they fear us."

Thor was silent for many minutes "No." He finally said and went back to staring. He didn't want to rush in blindly and take the glory of battle ever again. Jane hated war, she hated bloodshed. The few times he had returned to her scarred and bloody she would tear up and tend to his injuries, kissing him as if it were his last moments. When he finally asked about her queer behaviour she had merely said that she had watched him die once; her hand had traced the invisible lines the Destroyer had made on his mortal face before he had proved himself. He had immediately felt the waves upon waves of guilt and remorse, swearing to always return to her was not something she took lightly. But this time, it had been her that had left, and his mind was far from the trolls of the underground, but light years away on Midgard where Jane would be.

His heart ached as he shook his head and attempted to see a resolution that would end in the least amount of bloodshed, minimal amounts of war. "Summon Lord Seth."

Fandral and Vlostagg gasped, "Thor-.. The elves?"

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Their wit will help Ulrik see reason. This vacuum must not end by force, but by acceptance. Jane won Seth, maybe Seth can win Ulrik." He glanced up and saw Loki who motioned to the door way and Thor strode out, his mind whirling away. "What is it Brother?"

"Heimdall." Loki said, and said no more, for Thor was dashing to the stable to his already impatient stallion to race to the edge of Asgard for news of Jane.

...

She worked furiously at trying to synthesize the crystal. She was not a chemist, and so was relying heavily on Banner and Stark to help her. What she did know was the sky, and with all the resources of SHIELD they scoured the earth for every meteorite that had hit the earth from the quadrant she had deemed Asgard with the possibly of containing the strange unnamed crystal that she had lovingly called Bifrostium. Stark and Banner were sensitive enough not to laugh when she mentioned it, nor did they comment when pictures of Thor began littering her once purely professional desk.

For so long she had taken for granted that Thor and she would never be apart again. Her heartache was exacerbating her pregnancy to the point where Banner was telling that she needed to calm herself or she's run the risk of miscarriage. She wanted nothing more than to word tirelessly on the project, but when he reminded her of all the complication she had with Hal she stopped arguing and cut back. But her problem was that by cutting back, that meant she spent more time at home, in the house, by herself. She tried to avoid Steve for the following few months, but it seemed wherever she was, he would appear. And it broke her heart to have to ignore her once good friend, but things were just too awkward for her and her heart too tender from missing Thor.

She didn't tell Darcy, or Pepper what had happened, and so neither understood her sudden formality whenever the Captain entered the room. She didn't want to tell anyone what had happened, and she asked Heimdall to let her explain to Thor, to let her beg his forgiveness.

Darcy had elected to stay and do most of her work through correspondence and had Jane teach her the work. She was a bright girl and kept up with the brilliance of Jane where few others could before her. Stark and Banner occasionally stared at her when she went off into her tirades of physic's 'mumbo jumbo' as Pepper called it. She glanced down at the formula taped behind the computer. It had been the hardest thing she had ever done, and now that it was done, she realised it had been far too simple to have take four years.

She was sitting in her office in the house, her one sanctuary smiling at the rain. It was a very earthily rain this time and while she longed for another thunderstorm like the one that had made her heart wrench that first week, she knew it must have been very difficult to project over such distance.

Her mind expanded and she looked at the silent monitor by her hand that occasionally let out a sigh, the sounds of Hal sleeping comforted her to let her fingers fly across the keyboard, once more in a string of complex equations. She had missed so much while Gretel had been caring for Hal. It had been necessary, and probably would have happened on earth, no matter what she had said. Eventually, she would have needed a babysitter, or a nanny; a glance at the healthy bank account told her she could easily afford one.

She sighed and found herself distracted by all the pictures on her desk. Her office desk had once been an austere comparison to her home desk. Now they were both littered of pictures of her family. While the desk at Stark held a wedding picture, and a picture of them and Hal, her home desk was littered with all of her family.

Once upon a time, the only family she considered herself to have was Erik, and even then she had attempted to try and make it on her own ;only to find out that Erik had been pulling strings behind the scene to ensure she was happy and healthy , but now pictures of her and Pepper before a run was beside a picture of her, Tony and Banner with the Őrlög. Her heart leap as she finally allowed herself to look at her once favourite picture. It had been a candid that Pepper had taken and she had once treasured. It was at her birthday party, the beautiful white dress was a glowing comparison to the black suit of her husband; whose lap she was sitting on, The Captain smiling at her as she opened the small box that held the necklace with Mjölnir on it. "Stupid Foster, Stupid." She muttered as she saw it now. Every picture of her and Steve she could see the glimmer in his eyes, a wisp of something that shouldn't be there.

She quickly looked away and smiled at the final picture. It was of Thor and Hal. He had fallen asleep in the wide chair with his son on his chest, he held the boy in his strong arms with the gentle care only a parent would know. Tears flooded her eyes as she grabbed it and looked at it closer. She could see the fatigue that lined his face but beneath that she could see the joy. Thor loved his family more than anything in the nine realms. Even though he slept, she could see the happiness and love as he slept with a smile. In that very moment, she want nothing more than to go back to that moment, where there was nothing but their love and their son and under this roof nothing else in the very nine realms he now ruled mattered.

As tears streamed down her face she smiled and traced the lines of his arms, his legs encased in the beaten and worn sweatpants, his smiling face. "I love you." She whispered, "I love you so much Thor." She placed the picture in front of the one that made her feel only shame. "I've made so many mistakes in my life, I've screwed up so many times, but loving you, marrying you, could never be one of them." She looked up to the ceiling and smiled, "You and Hal and this little one are the very best of me Thor. You will see him born, I swear it." Her resolve hardened and she looked down to her computer.

...

On the other side of the galaxy, tears ran down his face as Heimdall spoke her words. "She searches once more." Thor nodded and his hands fisted as in that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and tell her he loved her. He remained for only a minute more, asking the Valkryies to watch her as he walked back to the library. Avoiding the war room once more. He and Thrym cantered back into the city as Thor's mind raced over her words. He too had made so many mistakes, he had hurt her in more ways that possibly imaginable, and yet she still loved him, still searched for him, still wept for him. And most importantly, she refused to carry any name but his.

He nodded to the custodian of the library as he marched up the steps, starting from where he had left off and continued his search for the plans. Once more his eyes had grown blurry as he stared at scroll upon scroll. Searching for something that resembled the great machine that had sat on for century after century. Surely his ancestors had not thought it indestructible.

He had been only slightly surprised when; after a week of searching, Loki and Sif had appeared and attempted to help. Loki was a learner, a thinker, like Jane. Sif was not. She grew restless like he. After hours and hours of reading and searching she stood and threw a scroll in the pile and huffed in frustration, "This is useless Thor, you are needed elsewhere. Assign some underling for this monotony for there must be thousands of scroll that haven't been looked at in centuries."

"Fifteen." He mumbled and continued to peruse.

"Beg pardon?"

"There are fifteen thousand scrolls." He said plainly, his eyes never leaving the page, "and one of them will hold the Bifrost manuscripts. I would trust none but my own eyes for this task Sif." She glared at him and he glanced to his brother who was looking curiously at a ancient and fragile scroll, "Anything Loki?"

"Maybe.." Thor face brightened minutely as his brother was squinting at the document, "It's not the plans, but it's the science." He looked up and scanned the shelves, "That red one there." He pointed to a dusty ancient tube that Thor grabbed in one leap. Sif rolled her eyes and grunted as Thor and Loki poured over the plans. The scroll Loki had been pouring over had been the very symbols which Thor recognized that Jane used to get them from Midgard to Asgard. The dusty roll held the building, the crafting for the housing. That they could do, he could do.

Thor and Loki stared at each other and smiled, feeling like the mischievous boys they had once been, except now, they had a purpose worthy of a true hero. Thor's wife would return to them. "Loki, you take the science to the temple, have them look at it and start right away, I want every single mind and muscle working on this."

"Thor-" Sif said, "The war," she said and he shook his head.

"Seth will sit with Ulrik and come to an understanding. For the time, this is our purpose."

She frowned, "This is massive." She bit her lips and sighed, "Are you sure she even wants to come home?"

Thor levelled her with a look, "If that is your opinion, leave. Go seek Seth and accompany him." He said coldly, staring at her.

She gasped, "Thor, you would really put her above me?" Sif looked hurt, "I'm your oldest friend."

"She's the Queen, Sif." Loki said, "You are one Warrior among many." Sif snarled and her spear and Loki's staff clashed until Thor grabbed them both by the collars.

"Enough." He bellowed, "There isn't time for this nonsense. Yes Sif, I do put her above you. She has my son and heir with her on earth, as well carries my child in her womb. That alone makes her worthy, and that is excluding the fact that she is the other half of my soul. I love her." Sif paled and cast her eyes down after being given a tongue lashing from not her friend, but the King of Asgard. Too often she took liberties, her words flowed as freely as they had when he had been a Prince. So often she forgot that he had grown up. "I pray someday you'll understand this kind of love Sif, but for now," his eyes cast away and he swallowed thickly, clasping the scrolls in his fist, "I want every man, woman and child that is free and willing to go to where they are most capable." Thor said, his voice that of the commanding King he was.

It took no time at all for the word to spread that the Bifrost was to be rebuilt, to retrieve the Queen from her wayward path far from Asgard.

His people came in droves to help. The old and feeble went to the lower city to help the scientists and the young and brawny went to the bridge to help with the build. They all praised their queen with a reverence he had never seen before. The murmur among the men was that his once mortal wife was now the Goddess of Wisdom, that her wit and cunning had immortalised her in their eyes as a true deity. But they didn't know her like he did. Thor scowled as he heard yet another man praise Jane as the Goddess of knowledge, for she would know how to rebuild the machine, rather than have to search for weeks in the library for the manuscripts.

He smiled inwardly as he imagined these men seeing Jane at four o'clock in the morning feeding Hal, half asleep, with her hair in disarray, her eyes bleary and her words sharp. Those were the mornings when he won arguments and disagreements. He glanced at Heimdall, who was still watching, ever seeing.

...

She laid back in their bed and sighed. Of all the places in their house, their room was the hardest to be in. So many good memories were made there, and yet she still found herself missing the impossible golden city. Her hand grazed her blossoming stomach and she smiled, keenly recalling the only moment that could have possibly been their child's conception.

_She was on her side, only just falling asleep when his hands on her legs pulled her from the edges of the dream she had just barely started, "Jane..." he whispered in her ear and she smiled._

"_Oh... Please be Johnny Depp.." she moaned and giggled softly._

_His husky chuckle reverberated against the walls of her heart, "You'll pay for that."_

_He rolled her over and her hands moved to his shoulders and ran down his chest "Ooo.. Definitely better than Johnny Depp." She smiled coyly, "Husband.."_

"_Wife." He caught her lips in a tender kiss as her hands threaded through his hair. He had been busy attending to his people, those he would soon rule. All day he had been gone and for weeks she had only caught glimpses of her husband as he met with this official or that dignitary. She respected his devotion and the level of commitment he exuded, but she wanted more from the love of her life above the warm arms that encircled her waist late at night and the cold sheets she found in the morning._

_He tugged her close and nuzzled the soft skin under her jaw as he rubbed his beard against her shoulder, "I've missed you Jane."_

"_Me too Thor." She said huskily. He looked at her and smirked as he saw her normal warm hazel eyes had grown dark and dripping with lust. He kissed her lips chastely and moved to the side of her mouth. She whimpered and let out a keening wail as her need had grown dripping wet and uncomfortable. She felt his own need and gyrated her hips towards him, only to have him dart away. He continued to kiss his way around her face and down her chest, as he nosed her erect nipples. They were already stiffened to nubs when he kissed them softly, the moan he pulled from her causing him to pause to regain his control. _

_Continuing down he kissed her hip and its twin his hands encircling her thighs, his mouth trailed a wet line from her bellybutton to her warm moist core, "I love you."_

"_Mm.." Was all she could manage as his lips and tongue lashed upon her with the hunger of a man stranded in a desert. Her hands were fisting the sheets as her back arched and she cried out in a pain so pleasurable she could no longer comprehend time. "Please!" she cried out and she gave his hair a solid tug and he rose to meet her eye once more, his face the very arrogant smirk she fell in love with years prior in that dusty desert._

_Her legs wrapped around him and they coupled with the ease of a pair that knew everything about the other, and yet still had so much to learn. He knew to kiss the apex of her neck to elicit that sound that drove him crazy, she knew to tangle her fingers in his hair to pull his head from one aching spot to another. He whispered his utter devotion against her skin and she sighed words of adoration to the air as they moved together. The flickering candles painted shadows on their skin and his hands slid up her ribs and arms to hold her hands still above her head. "Jane." he whispered and swallowed the gasp that poured from her mouth as he shifted minutely and grazed against something so primal, so golden, she couldn't help but tighten the grip of her legs and raise her hips to meet his every thrust._

_The bed shook and shuddered, but neither of them paid it any heed as he held her in place and continued to torture her with his lips, his words, and the slicks sliding in and out brushing against her very soul. He felt the quiver start and the husky keening grew to moans of need. "Thor-" Her voice shattered and broke as she cried out his name, over and over, "Oh god.. THOR!" He let a feral smile cross his face as he watched her cross past the edge of her famous reason and rationality as she became a creature of nothing but the senses. She could feel the shuddering and clenching, she could hear his guttural roar in her ear as she quivered and shook in his arms._

_He fell against her and shifted to his side as he collapsed into the warm sheets, "Jane." he panted, burying his head against her shoulder, "My Queen."_

"_King Thor." She wheezed, "My Thor."_

"_Only yours." He said and she sighed, her hands threading through his hair as she held his head against her chest, both of them gasping for their next breath. They laid like that for while with nothing but their racing hearts and the staccato of their breathing to impale the silence. _

_Thor smiled as he heard her heart settle under his ear, "Am I forgiven?" he said cautiously, rubbing his chin back and forth against her breast, causing her to shift and giggle._

"_Whatever for my darling husband." She crooned and stroked his cheek. He looked up at her and the warmth in her eyes mad him shudder with need once more. He felt burn creep up his feet and down his back, the sensation that he felt that first time above her lab in Virgina, in her observatory, putting the ring on her finger, each and every time they made love he felt his soul, their soul as it floated around them, pleased that the two pieces had once more become whole. _

_He grinned at her like beast he was and she smiled back, pulling his face up to hers for another kiss as she rolled him over on to his back and smiled down at him, "My turn."_

Thor sat up gasping, the memory so potent he could still taste her lips on his, her scent in his nose. Glancing beside him he could still see her face as they brought each other to the brink over and over and over again until they were stated and exhausted. He had lazed with his family that day, refusing to emerge from their suite until her heart was once more sure of him and his heart once more full of her love and their son's smiles. The knock at the door made his smiling memories vanish and he bellowed to them to leave him be.

Loki strode in confidently and sighed, "Brother, it is nearly midday." Thor shot him a look and scowled.

"I will rise when I see fit and appear as I deem necessary."

"The Bifrost nears completion. The scientists believe it to be ready by nightfall." Loki said, causing Thor to scramble from the warm sheets. "I figured as much." Loki chuckled as he rolled his when Thor clamoured to dress in his armour and underclothes all at once. "I'll leave you be Brother."

...

They had found a meteor. Her heart a sung with such relief as she typed furiously, her mind crunching numbers as her fingers flew over the keys begging for more money from SHIELD and their corporate sponsors. Her research had ground to a standstill when attempt after attempt to cut away a meteor that had landed within the area of the Bifrost site. She had only been able to scrap the surface ice layer and determine the quadrant it had come from.

She had tried every method to cut it open, but every effort failed. So she sat down with Tony and designed a machine that would carefully cut it open like a walnut. Only she hadn't realised how expensive it was. Tony had said that if she found someone to commission it, he would have it built. But what Tony didn't realise was how political she had become in her year of being a monarch on Asgard and she sweet talked and charmed various mining guilds until her machine was financed. She was positive that this rock held her ticket home.

She glanced at the large clock on the wall and sighed. It was late, but she was working away at her computer in the warm kitchen; the baby monitor beside her wrist, the cup of tea long since cold as she waited up for Darcy to return. Her new hearing alerted her to the movement at the moments before the doorbell rang and she swore as she looked up from her work, "Coming!" she said and ambled to the door. Curious as to who would be calling her heart prayed that Tony was coming to tell her that her Bifrost was open, that the machine had core the rock and revealed a sliver of crystal. The doorbell rang again insistently and she smiled, _anxious and impatient Tony.._

She unbolted the two locks and sighed, "I'm sorry; I'm six months pregnant you know, moving has become rather..." she opened the door wide and gasped, "THOR!"

His once golden face was withered and aged, his eyes brittle and cold, "Jane." He whispered and she threw her arms around him, causing him wobbled as she hugged him fiercely. "I-.."

"You came for me." She said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I couldn't.. I didn't know how to.." she wept as he held her close. Reveling in the feeling of holding her once more. His arms were tight around her and his head buried in her neck as he inhaled the faint smell of lilacs and vanilla that made his heart implode with joy. She was real, and she was in arms again.

"Jane." He said her name in reverence, in prayer. The rapture of holding her again was more than he could bare. "I love you."

"I love you too Thor." She whispered, and he could feel the hot tears land on his neck, "Oh god, I've missed you so much." She started to cry and he held her close as she wept against his chest. Murmuring quietly in her ear she settled eventually and looked up at him. "Come on, there's someone else whose missed you." She tugged his hand and they smiled in unison as she guided him to the nursery. He had forgotten how homey their house was, how welcoming it was. He had forgotten about the brilliant yellow entryway, warm mocha stairway, the pale green of the nursery.

She stepped ahead of him and walked up to the side of the crib, "Hal," she cooed, and her hands dropped down and came back up with his dozy son, "look who's here."

Thor's mouth went dry as he saw his son. Hal's white blonde hair had grown out and curled across his brow, he was rubbing his cornflower blue eyes with his cubby fists and his toothy smile stretched as he finally focused on his armour encased weeping father, "Dadda." Hal held out his arms and Thor ran and scooped his son up, holding him close.

"Hal." He said softly, "my son." Jane smiled warmly as Hal clawed at the armour to get closer to his father, his cubby arms wrapping around Thor's neck as he started to cry. Jane's heart leapt as Hal's tears caused Thor's to fall in greater number and the two men in her life reunited. Her heart clenched as her thoughts glanced over another man, but she pushed those aside, _later.._

They sat in the nursery for hours and talked. He told her of the attack, of Lord Seth's attempts to calm the beings below the city to no avail. She told him of her time on earth, but managed to avoid the most important topic of all.

Hal had long since fallen asleep against his shoulder and Thor sighed as he looked down at his son, "as much as I hate to separate you two, you know how cranky he'll be if he wakes up anywhere but his crib." Thor nodded and sighed in defeat as he stood and placed his son back, removing his scarlet cape to replace the pale yellow blanket that had become a poor replacement for the thick cream one that awaited him in Asgard.

"Sleep well my son." Thor said as he rested his hand on Hal's back, the boy cuddling into the heavy scarlet cape and cooing with contentment, his thumb planted in his mouth.

Thor took Jane's hand and walked to their room, he in joyous calm, she in nervous terror. She let him remove his armour, and dress in another pair of his favoured sweats before summoning the courage to speak."Thor," she said, the dark of the night encompassing them completely. "Thor.. There's something.." She sat up and gulped back her fear and her anguish and looked at him. "I kissed Steve." The pale moon cast a thin crest of light across his face as he stared at her, and shook his head, positive that he had misheard, or that it was a dream, or that what he heard couldn't possibly be true. "I guess it was more of a 'at the same time' sort of thing, but it doesn't matter now." She hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry."

"You-" he stared at her, still unbelieving. Unbelieving that this creature of such integrity could do what she had said she had done.

"It was just a kiss. I mean, it happened so fast, and then my brain tricked me it was you and I was missing you so much, and I think of that time that darkness and it still hurts." Tears welled up in her eyes but she sniffed them back, if she showed pain, he would instantly forgive her, and she didn't want his forgiveness. She wanted him to be angry, to rage at her. She wanted her shame acknowledged. She had done something wrong, he should be angry.

"Why did you-.." he couldn't say it, "Why would you then?" He was shocked, he was fighting back the pain that was threatening to overwhelm him, overcome him with agony.

"I was lonely." She said, "You sent me that storm, full of love, and sorrow and pain and I had all these feelings, all these memories, and no one understood... No one but Steve." She crawled away and began to pace, "I had all these emotions and hormones and everyone just patted my head and told me to be the patient little wife, that you would come for me. And I didn't like that Thor." She snarled and paced furiously, "I never wanted to be the 'little wife' and you have never treated me like I was just some woman.."

Something inside him snapped, the beast roared as he too stood and stalked to her, "You're not just _some _woman." He snarled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, "You're _MY _woman."

"Thor-"

"No Jane, you listen to me." He roared, "I trusted you, after Loki, after all that time you spent with them, after telling me to trust you, to have faith in you.. And this is how you repay me?" She stood still and let him rage, let him gush. Her eyes were cast downwards and she let the tears fall as he paced. He said mean things, angry things, and she stood and let the tears fall.

His anger was dying and another emotion was surfacing, guilt. In the end, it was still all his fault. Had he been the husband she had deserved, protected her as he had promised, they would be dancing gaily in the great hall, the old hens nattering off that the Queen shouldn't be dancing as pregnant as she was. He looked at her, his heart leaping up as he saw her face in such anguish, her eyes were a unbearable mixture of guilt, shame and heartbreak. She had suffered so much because of him, she deserved so much, and in a moment of weakness she had kissed his best friend. Or he had kissed her, which was more likely, and her guilt had driven her to confess. He stopped pacing and their eyes met as he truly saw.

A lesser woman would have said nothing, a woman of earth would have brushed a kiss off as a moment of weakness and would haven't thought twice about it, but Indun didn't bless the lesser, the weaker. Jane was a woman of honor, and above all, she was the embodiment of love. "I forgive you." He said finally, and looked at her.

She had become small and shrunk into herself under his tongue lashing. _Stupid_.. after all he had done to her, he had deemed himself above her because of one fault. He stepped towards her and she flinched, like she had been bit by the snake that had been circling her. "Jane.." he whispered and pulled her into his arms. She was stiff as a board for a few moments and then sunk into the wall of muscle. "Do you-.." She had never heard him so hesitant, so lack of confidence, "Do you want to return..With me?" she leaned back and saw the ache in his eyes, the fear, the loss that he expected her to deliver him with.

"To Asgard? Of course I want to go home." She said it, hoping it would quell something inside him, but she could see the flicker in his eyes. He still didn't believe her. She moved to him and he pulled back, wary. She could see his mind going over every touch, every kiss, looking for hesitation, looking for distraction. He wanted confirmation that she still loved him. And he would find nothing but her utter devotion, "I love you Thor."

She didn't think of the fact that it was long past midnight, or that her pregnant stomach made the hug awkward, or that she had just confessed to the deepest kind of sin she could ever imagine. She only felt his arms around her, his whiskery cheek rubbing against her neck as he pressed soft kisses to her shoulder. "Husband.. I'm-..." she opened her mouth to apologise again, repeatedly, in any manner he would allow, but a single finger stilled her lips.

"It's in the past Jane. Leave it there. Consider this one blemish versus the many on my own record."

"Two. I left."

He leaned back only enough to look her in the eye," You were protecting yourself our son, and this little one," his hand rested on her swelling stomach, "that's all I could ask for." Her eyes watered and she bowed her head in shame once more and his heart wrenched. He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face back up so her eyes once again met his, "That and Loki lied about getting you back."

"So we're going to blame Loki?" He nodded and she gave a tentative giggle, "And what does he think of this?"

"Jane, as long as you come home with me, I could tell him almost anything and he'd only see you."

She smiled warmly and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I have missed him. He tells the most wonderful stories.."

"Perhaps I should quell that," she gave him a worried look and he chuckled, "The two of you against me? Hardly fair."

"I'm surrounded by Men.." she said exasperatedly, "I need something to keep me all girlish and soft."

He smiled and pulled her tighter against him, his hands tracing the bare lines of her back. "Soft? My love?"

"Husband," She said, "That there is dangerous territory."

"Wife," he said back, "I haven't had you in my arms in three months. I believe I'm entitled to explore.." She gasped as he scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed with all the care one would take with a Fabergé egg. He loomed over her menacingly and she smiled up and lace her arms around his neck. "Swear to me I'm the only one." He said gruffly, staring down at her.

"I swear." She said, "You're my partner, the father of my children Thor, the love of my life. Many things in our life may change, but that never will."

He nodded crisply "Good." And their lips crashed together, their tongue embracing like estranged halves once again made whole.

"Thor." She moaned and his lips left hers as they trailed down her throat.

"I became King for you." He whispered against her skin. "I became King so you could be Queen, Jane." She shivered, despite being toasty warm, his voice rough and deep. "You deserve the night sky to blanket you as you close your eyes, and the glowing sun to greet you personally. You should have the entire sky beckon you like the Goddess you are. "

"Thor-" She looked up at him and scowled, "I am NOT a goddess." She said firmly. "I'm a human that's now immortal." He sat back and looked at her glaring eye and felt his world quake inside him. She was not the goddess that his people thought her. And this made him all the more glad for her indiscretion. There was a saying on Earth that he had always found amusing, 'we're only human' was a sentence she had used often whenever he had complained about the mortals and idiots he was surrounded by, but she would look at him lovingly and smile and say, 'We're only human Thor..' ..

"The term 'we're only human'.." he said looking down at her, "What does it mean."

"It means that humans have an expiry date, so we must be as reckless as possible in the century we're provided." She smiled and looked up at him, "Why?"

"Nothing my love." He said, and rolled to his side, pulling her against him. He spooned her from behind and kissed the soft skin under her ear, "My life is meaningless without you." He said softly, thankful that the dark hid the emotions that flooded his face.

"You're my light Thor." She said, stroking his hand as it rested on her belly, "You're my other half." She sighed and relaxed into the solid wall of his chest, "We should go home soon." She said softly, his arm tightening around her.

"Two days," he said, "There are matters I must attend to here," he kissed her shoulder as he felt her falling into sleep. He watched her eyes fall and her breathing even out as she sighed contentedly, pushing herself further into the steely cage of his arms. Beauty once again had her beast, and all in the jungle was quiet for a time.

. . .

He been startled away by what he perceived to be a nightmare. He had returned and she hadn't been in their house, but at Rogers, plating a meal for him, their son smiling at Steve. He had been outside the window watching his son call Steve 'Dadda' and Jane kiss Roger's cheek like she did to him. But now, in the rosy hue of dawn, he smiled as he saw her still sleeping soundly, a faint smile pulling at her cheeks. Sliding away he crept from their room to the nursery.

He looked down into the crib and smiled, stroking Hal's downy head and watched the boy sleep. He remembered fondly the days of aching fatigue, and silent cups of coffee made as they tended to him in his infancy. Thor wouldn't give those days up for all of Asgard, for his Kingdom, his parents, his friends. His love for his son, his wife, and the child they had created. "THOR!" She screamed and he raced back to their room where he found her thrashing in the bed, "THOR!"

"Jane." He murmured, he pulled her into his lap as he simultaneously sat back on their bed, "Jane wake up." Her eyes opened and he smiled as he watched the sudden peace fall across the hazel depths.

"You're really here." He nodded and she started to cry, shuddering in his arms, "I thought it had been a dream, that you were gone."

"I was looking in on Hal." He said, stroking her cheek, "I'm sorry."

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her shirt, "No, I'm sorry."

He stroked her cheek as she settled and he smiled down at her. "I have some things to attend to," he said softly, "go back to sleep Jane." he bent down and kissed her, his ardour fanning the flame in his soul. He wanted to leave her as much as he wanted to rip his heart from his own chest, but there was something that he had to do.

She nodded and he placed her back on the bed and moved to go, but her hand clenched his tightly, "wait until I fall asleep." She whispered and he nodded, sitting back down, his hand clenched in hers.

Thor waited until her grip softened and her breathing was even once more before flying down the stairs and out the door. He wanted to be as quick as possible before she awoke again. He felt his heart speeding up, his own fist's clenching as he thought of his task before him that morning.

He stood outside the Captain's house, his anger held only just. The door opened and Darcy stepped out, "Thor!" she squealed and jumped into his arms. He gave her a brief, tight hug before setting her back on the ground, "Does she-"

He nodded, "She's still sleeping, I fear she hasn't gotten much since returning." Darcy was still beaming as his face grew dark, is the Captain in?"

Darcy frowned and nodded, "He's in the front room, Thor what's-" but before he could finish.

Thor strode in and stood in front of the TV, his arms crossed over his chest, not saying a word.

"She told you." Thor nodded, fearing that if he opened his mouth, not words of understanding, but anger would come out. "I couldn't help but love her." Steve said dejectedly, "And you have every right to kick my ass."

"You fell for her as I did." He bit out sharply, "The difference between you and I; Captain, is she was free to give me her heart." Steve nodded and looked up at the looming Thor. "I have come to hear what you have to say."

Steve stood and ran a hand through his hair, "We were washing dishes, god.. she looked so beautiful, sad, but beautiful, and we were just talking about you, and Hal and her work and then I just looked at her an.." he began to pace, Thor would be amused, had he not been using every amount of his concentration not to throttle his once friend. "I'm sorry."

Thor looked at the man, his eyes sad and lonely, "What is it you see in her?" Thor asked, feeling he knew the answer.

Steve looked back and saw the sharp anger that had been boiling in Thor's face simmer, "She's brilliant, kind, loving, and..." he glanced away and whispered, "she won't die like all the others.."

Thor nodded and sighed, "My wife informed me of something important last night." They stood, facing each other, Steve staring his square in the eye, "That there is a say here that goes 'We are only human'. I never understood it until she begged my forgiveness last night." Thor sighed and his clenching fists relaxed, "If I am to understand correctly, it means that humans make many mistakes, that you are creatures of flights and of fancy and live far too short to live any way but impulsively." Steve nodded and Thor frowned, "You and she are now immortal, you do not have that luxury anymore." Steve suddenly felt like he was being told off by Bucky, or the General, or his Father. "Whatever this attachment you feel to Jane because of her immortality.. you must let go. Like a babe from the breast you must see past her and look for a mate that compliments you."

Steve nodded dejectedly and Thor exhaled, "I extend you the offer of coming to Asgard, once all you know have left this realm for the gates of whatever end they may greet," he looked up at the King of Asgard and was shocked, "You have proven yourself a fit warrior and Asgard always could use a level head." Thor's lips quirked and he let out a breathy chuckle, "So long as you can tolerate my brother."

"I'll keep him in line if he promises to do the same." Thor extended his hand and shook Rogers tightly.

"Deal. We'll be departing from the Tower tomorrow morning. I care not if you come or not, but I feel Jane is no longer comfortable around you."

Steve sighed as his brow furrowed, wishing he had never kissed her. Having her as a friend was worth far more than the faint memory of the kiss that still made his heart ratchet up a beat. "Ok."

"Very well." Thor nodded and started to the door, but paused with a hand on the knob, "Oh, Captain?"

Roger's was smiling tentatively as he glanced to Thor, "Yeah?"

"You touch my wife again improperly and I'll castrate you, gut you like an animal and leave your entrails for the wild dogs of the underworld." Thor's face was deadpan as his blue eyes were cold steel as they levelled the Captain, "and no realm or weapon will protect you, I swear it."

Steve gulped, "Yes Sir." He said, trying to ignore his suddenly sweaty palms and dry mouth as he stared down Thor. "Understood."

"Very well. So long my friend. May your travels see you happy once more." And with that Thor left, leaving Steve Rogers more confused than ever before.

He picked up his phone and dialed the Hawk, "I need a drink buddy, want to come?"

. . .

New Mexico was as hot as she remembered, the symbols of the Bifrost site as odd and unique as ever."How did you get home?" She asked him as they walked to the site, their motley gang of friends gathering round.

"I walked to your lab, told them who I was, they called Fury fearing my muscles and my sanity, and SHIED flew me home." He said plainly. She chuckled and shook her head, "What?"

"Anyone else in the world would hitchhike, singing 'I Would Walk 5000' miles and be fighting tooth and nail, and you glide and are whisked away." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "You are incredible, I love you."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, "As I love you, my dear, now, I think it's time to say your goodbyes." He motioned to the group and she nodded.

Her send off was less teary this time, and more assured. Erik held her close and thanked her for returning to him, the look in his eye sent a shiver down Jane's spine. It was the look of resolved conflict. It was as if he had given up. She was a swan that was doomed never to return to the nest, only to fly past once in a while to show how well she was, how much farther above the rest she truly flew.

Steve lingered back, but there was no loving jibes like before, no teasing and brother-sisterly quips. She held out her hand and he shook it formally, "Jane-"

"Steve," she said and turned, but before she could get more than a step away he had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait." She turned and gave him a glare, looking from him to Thor and back again, "I'm sorry." He said, "I was an idiot, and I regret nothing more than losing you as a friend."

"Me too Steve." She said softly, a tear threatening to fall on her cheek.

"Oh, god, don't tell him I made you cry." He chuckled and she joined in, the easy camaraderie leaping back once more, making her heart ache, "I mean it Jane." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Someday you and I will be friends again."

"I would like that." She squeeze his hand back and left, her heart terribly confused, but sure in her decision.

Darcy was steely eyed and staring straight ahead as she hugged Jane. "Don't be a stranger Jane." she whispered.

"Search the stars Darce. That's where you'll find me. Call it active research." Jane smiled as she pulled back, "You're going to make a wonderful astrophysicist."

"Thanks Jane." Darcy smiled and looked from Thor to Hal and back to Jane. Darcy's eyes began to water as she hugged Jane fiercely, "You keep looking up too."

"Always." She pecked Darcy's forehead, "You be good?" she nodded and Jane stepped back to Thor. "Ready?" she said and he smiled. She swung Hal up on her hip and clasped her hand, "Let's go home." She smiled and he opened his mouth to say the words, but she beat him to it, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost." She said and looked at him, biting her lower lip. "You said it last time and disappeared."

He nodded as the shimmer formed around them and she took a fleeting glance at her family. The three that had elected to come were as close to family as she got, the rest couldn't bear to watch her disappear once more, the rest hadn't been strong enough to watch her leave, and as she faded into the sky, she felt a peace surround her. The golden city formed before her and her heart and senses told her she was home.

"Home." She said softly, and she heard a cheer rise from outside. Thor sighed as he helped her amble out onto the bridge, but not before she stopped and looked at Heimdall. "Thank you for watching us. I realise it wouldn't have been.. Easy."

"As always, you are an honourable woman, My Queen." Heimdall bowed and she smiled softly.

"I am a woman with many faults Heimdall, I only ask you watch over them as I have failed to." He nodded and she glanced back at Thor. "Let's go home."

. . .

She had returned. His smile was broad as he sat, staring at his wife. Her belly had been proudly displayed before beneath the brilliant gold gown, as she had spoken with Gretel, who was once again holding Hal. She was healthy, and well and back. Her eyes were a little sadder and her face a little more worn, but the joy he could see in her ensured that his face had yet to fall from the smile that first stained his cheeks when she had leapt into his arms.

He had sat on the throne and watched from above as Loki stood at her elbow, like a lost puppy that had finally found its owner. From his spot on high he could see the crowds as they eagerly lined up to speak with Jane, their newly returned queen. He had watched for the sadness that had enveloped her the first time, but she had thrown herself back into her role the day after arriving.

Odin had risen from his solitude and nodded at Thor as he passed him, "The circle has completed itself." Had been Odin's cryptic words, and it took Thor several moments to see.

He had both destroyed and ensure the rebuilt of the Bifrost. He had learnt how to navigate the caverns of his heart.

He had left and been left behind by Jane. She had returned to him and he returned to her. He had lost and found his Queen.

Loki had been lost, found, lost once more and found again. His brother, his ally, his friend hadn't been unscathed, but had emerged a wiser and stronger man for his defeats and triumphs.

"A circle's round, it has no end, that's how long I'll be your kin." He muttered the song from his youth. Thor had let out a bark of laughter causing the entire room to look up at him, confused by their king's odd behaviour.

Jane stalked up to his side and smiled, "Care to share the secret my love?" She said softly, smiling down at him.

He pressed a kiss to her knuckle and his face glowed with joy, "Tis no secret my love for you."

"You charmer." She snickered and he pulled her to sit on his lap, the entire court erupting in talk of scandal, but he cared not. He had his wife, his son cradled now by his Mother who was cooing at her grandson, and their new child to be which he was certain would be another boy. Another Prince for the Royal Family. Life was good.

...

"It's been hours," he muttered, as he continued to pace. The screams terrified Thor, who was wringing his hands, while the great Warriors sat in amusement at the King of Asgard being relegated to worried husband.

"Thor?" Sif said, concerned by the wild look in the King's face. "She's immortal now Thor." Sif said, boredom starting to seep into her bones. "She'll be fine." Another scream split the room with a crackling electricity causing him to flinch. He said nothing as he suppressed the urge to run in and help her. He had no idea what he would do, but there had to be something. Another scream echoed through the halls and he stared at the floor.

Glancing at the door he felt tears prick at his eyes as he swallowed thickly, his mind racing as it thought of every possibility as to why it was taking so long, what was the hold up? Women had babies all the time, there is never any issues with other women. None but his Jane. "THOR!" the scream snapped his final nerve and he flung open the door, pushing to two guards out of the way.

Her face was beat red and her hair a mangled mess, "my love." He whispered and sat at her side, holding her hand.

"Your Majesty, this is highly unorthodox." One of the Healers said, only to be brushed aside by his mother.

"She is of Midgard. Who are we to judge their customs." The healer muttered something about barbaric but he ignored the man.

"Jane." He said softly, kissing her cheek he removed the hair that was plastered to her forehead, resting his cold fingers against the heated flesh. She groaned and winced as they peeked beneath the cover.

"She needs to push, but she's too tired." Frigga looked to her son, worry etched in her face.

"Jane." He said emphatically, "Look at me." He pulled her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to her knuckle. The earthy brown and gold ring pulsing with light, "You remember our wedding? You looked so beautiful I feared my heart stopped. You were a vision in that gown, and I was like a tongue tied boy with naught but the heart of a fool. I was so worried, nay I was terrified that you would reach me and tell me you had changed your mind." He chuckled, her eyes focused on him and he smiled. "And that beautiful night when you told me you were carrying Hal, I was so happy I felt I had died and gone to Valhalla. Remember that first night we brought Hal home? You knew everything about him, despite having two less days than I, you made me jealous of your infinite knowledge, his every cry, every whimper – you knew what he desired. When you ate that apple I was prepared to fight the hounds of hell to bring you back. But you are so pure of heart, you are a hero in your own right." He kissed her forehead and she mumbled and groaned.

"Do you remember that night on the roof in the desert. I told you about the Tree. You were like a wide eyed child and yet your words of wisdom still echo in my head as if it were yesterday. You were exactly what I have always needed my love." He kissed her knuckles again "You have such a well of strength, a strength I will never know. Draw on it now. Our child is waiting for us."

She nodded and growled, her hand clenched his own and he felt the very bones whine under the pressure, but he cupped her face and stared at her with such an ardent love that it floored everyone in the room.

No one in the city had understood why the great Thor Odinson had fell for a _mortal_. The very notion had been a ill taste in many mouths. They had scoffed in the lower city that she was a plaything, and she must had been an attractive plaything to catch the Great Thunder God's attention. Opinion turned from amused to bitter when word spread that he had wed her, and bitter words turned confused when it was said she was with child.

All other emotion had halted abruptly when it was declared a Royal Son had been born. Thor Odinson's mortal wife had bore him a first born son, a future King. The jubilation had been widespread and parties celebrated the boy who had lived for nearly the first year of his life light years away. The boy was loved, prayers had been said for him, glasses raised for him.

When the small family had arrived the year prior, a cheer had rang through the city like none other. The great golden Prince had returned, his Son displayed proudly on his wife's hip. She had glowed with the kiss of Indun and her broad-hip, milk-fed form was encouraging enough for them to pledge their allegiance to their Princess. And even more so when Thor had declared her his Queen. And now, as he held her hand tightly, the rest of the city waited on bated breath to hear news of the new child of the King.

Edda Rowan Blake was born an hour later. "A daughter." The room sighed as she was swaddled and handed to a nurse.

"May I see her?" Jane said tiredly.

"Milady, you are fatigued." The healer said, and both Thor and Frigga smirked at the ferocious anger that swept across her face.

"Give. Me. My Daughter. NOW!" They placed the swaddled bundle in her arms and she smiled and cooed at the child. "Edda. My little Edda."

"What did you name her?" Thor asked, unsure if he had heard right.

"Edda. Edda Rowan Blake," Jane kissed her brow and smiled, "Daughter of Thor, Princess of Asgard." She was a perfect melody of her parents with the wild blond hair and large brown eyes looking around at the crowd around them.

As time passed her eyes drooped and Edda was placed in the cradle beside her as they both rested. Hours passed and the only time Thor left her side was to gather Hal from Gretel's arms as the girl brought him his son. The boy was sleeping and paid no heed to the jolting from the small arms of his guardian to the large warm ones of his Father. Thor sat back at her side as Hal slept cradled against his chest. His family all in one room made his soul warm once more. He had everything he ever needed within feet of him.

Hal began to squirm and Thor smiled down at his son. "Daddy?" He looked around and grew more restless as he begun to realise where he was.

He carried his son around the bed and held him tightly as they both peered over the edge crib. "That's your sister Hal." Thor said to his Son. "We must protect her always."

"Like Daddy."

"Yes son, like I protect you and your mother." He kissed the boy's brow and set him down on the ground. He looked to his Mother who was sitting vigilant over his wife. He stepped towards her, the fear and memories of her first pregnancy had been quelled only minimally as his Mother tended to her while she birthed their second child. "Jane."

Her brown eyes opened and she smiled at him. "Husband." She said tiredly.

"Wife." He smiled. He reached for her hand and kissed her hand. "How fare you?"

"Tired." She said, "but fine. She's going to be a lot like you." She smiled and glanced over to the crib where her daughter rested, the two year old Haldor still peeping in on his sister.

"Hal?" Jane said and the boy came running over.

"Mummy, I gots sist'r." He said, his little fist's thumping his chest proudly, "I pr'tect her."

"Yes Hal," she patted the sheets beside her and Thor brought the baby over, placing her in her mother's arms. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"A glorious Princess." Frigga said, "First in some time." Thor glanced to his Mother who smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed tenderly. "Asgard needs their King. She will be fine." He felt the divide burn, his duty driving him to the Throne Room, but his heart knew where it had to be. He shook his head and pulled Hal onto his lap. Duty be damned. He had learned his lesson in the harshest manner possibly. He was a father first.

And then, the lightning struck him. His father had been trying to teach him a lesson from the past. He had sent Thor back to the very woman who would love him so completely, so utterly impossible that he wouldn't believe it, he had ensured that Thor would have a Son, the brown ring on Jane's finger still glimmered in the warm candle light. He had ensured Thor would know family, know love, the many years spent on earth having solidified his desire to be a father, to be a great father.

The circle hadn't been just to teach Thor a lesson, it had been to teach him every lesson he had fought against to learn, refused to know. He looked sharply to his Mother and back to Jane. "What Thor?" He shook his head and looked back to the window, smiling, he faintly picked out the golden figure of his Father standing looking out to the stars.

"I just realise what kind of Father Odin is." He looked back down to his two children and wife, "I hope one day I will be like him"

Jane smiled warmly, refusing to let the confusion to seep into her face, "You already are Thor." She said softly and sat up enough so she could kiss his face. She looked down at their daughter in her arms and felt her heart swell, "Life." She said smiling, tears falling down her cheeks.

"To life," he said, smiling back at her.

* * *

**Epilogue.. 20 years later..**

Hal glided through the halls, his long legs stretching, his walk determined and sure. Here he was Prince Haldor, having returned to Asgard was like returning to the nest. He feared nothing and no one there. For his Father was King, and to harm the prince was to seek a most vicious and violent death. He reached the throne room and smiled as he spied his mother sitting on his father's lap, as they sat on the royal throne together, the twine of them talking in a serious manner. "My King," he said loudly, "My Queen."

Their heads spun and their faces lit up, "Hal!" his mother squealed and flew down the stairs into his arms. "You're home!"

"Yes mother, I'm home." He said affectionately. His mother was tiny, and having inherited his Father's build he had loomed over her since becoming a teenager. "With good news."

Jane glanced at Thor who was still sitting on the throne, his chin rested against his hand as he leaned against the vacated arm of the great seat, his smile knowing. "You're leaving me out of the loop, My Love." She said coolly, but her glee was uncontainable and she shudder with happiness.

"I'm sorry Wife."

"Husband." She said and looked back at Hal, "Well? Hal?"

"It's Doctor Hal, Mother. Doctor Hal Arik Blake. Culver's newest graduate of Theoretical Physics and Astrology. As well as dual master's in Norse Mythology."

"Oh you stinker." Jane giggled, "Darcy put you up to those?"

"Why would beautiful, wonderful Aunt Darcy put me 'up to' anything." He chuckled warmly, "It was Uncle Steve, Aunt Darcy told him you'd say something like that, but he kissed her cheek and said he wasn't afraid of you. Aunt Darcy said he was only being brave because you weren't there." Jane rolled her eyes chuckling and Hal tucked his Mother against his side and they walked to Thor.

The great king stood and wrapped his arms around his son, "Welcome home m'boy." He said and Hal sighed. It was rare that anyone made him feel little, but his Father always made him feel like the six year old that fell and scrapped his knee. Or the time the mighty King of Asgard had carried him when he was eight down the halls of the palace because he'd hurt himself and couldn't walk. His father was a beacon of warmth and love, with just enough stern resolve that never let the people forget who he was. The people saw him as their King, their All father, but his parent's would always be home to him, their warm faces smiling and gleeful at him.

"Thank's Dad." Hal's words were muffled against Thor's armoured shoulder. He pulled back and saw his father's beaming face, "I'm sure there's a tale or two I've missed here."

"Your sister thinks she's in love." Thor grumbled. "I need you to talk to the bastard responsible, for she won't tell me."

"Who's Edda ensnared now?" He glanced to his Mother who was smiling, "I will crush whoever dares hurt her."

"That's your son." Jane sighed to Thor, who was smiling brilliantly. "Have you seen her yet?" He shook his head and glanced to his Mother who turned and glanced at the guard. "Could you summon the Princess to the throne room?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Thank you." She said as the golden guard nodded and disappeared. Jane sat on the arm of the throne as Thor and his son talked of the city.

"HAL!" The squeal echoed and the three turned as the flash of cream and browns flew to him, she collided against his chest and he spun his little sister around smiling.

"Hey Edda." He said softly. His sister had grown exponentially since he had seen her last. Her hair was the same brown as their mother and held a soft curl as it fell to her waist, her blue eyes shimmering with utter delight. "I missed you Edy." He held her close as they hugged for the first time in two years.

"I missed you too Brother. Lady Sif told me you'd never return." Jane shot Thor a look and he shook his head.

"All the better that I did, huh.." He said warmly, quelling her fears, "Now what's this I hear about you think you're in love?"

Edda shot her mother a look who held her hands in the air, "I said nothing, I am innocent. Blame your father."

Thor snarled, "It is not appropriate for one of your station to be cavorting with .. Scoundrels."

"Thor.." Jane said, "Mind yourself. You're picking a battle you cannot win."

He chuckled and clasped her hand in his own. His family was his greatest joy, their two children had grow up far too fast for his liking. Edda was much like him, wild and reckless, always wanting the next adventure, but her looks were that of her mother with her long chestnut hair that held his curl, her hazel eyes that sparkled with delight. Hal was truly his mother's son, his genius unparallel to any save for her, and yet he had become a man Thor was proud to call son as he and Hal crossed weapons when he taught Hal how to be a warrior.

Hal would be a King like none before, he was wise and patient and often reminded him of Odin with his gaze staring right through the heart of anyone. Much like Jane did. He looked at his wife who was talking with their children and he smiled. She had been Asgardian longer than she had human and yet the years had been kind to her. She still looked as breathtaking as the day he married her. "...Now Edda, be kind. They only want to protect you."

"Mum.." Edda complained, "I can protect myself, Lady Sif's been teaching me-"

"I don't care what Sif has been putting in your head." Jane tempered her daughter, "Is Sif the Royal Princess of Asgard?"

"No Mum" Edda said, attempting to look remorseful and failed spectacularly.

"C'mere shameless." Jane said as she pulled Edda to her side, "You too mister." And Hal wrapped his mother and sister in his arms. Thor watched from his throne and smiled at his family. None could say that Thor was a poor King, nor would any. Although many would complain that he paid too little attention to the kingdom, and far too much to his family.

Twenty two years prior, they took the throne. It had always been a glorious ambition for him, but the longer he was King the more he came to realise that there was nothing more glorifying than Edda's smile, or Hal's laugh, or the look on Jane's face when they made love. He felt himself being watched only to see Indun leaning against a pillar. The Goddess nodded her head in a bow in return and faded back into the shadow's as he stood and moved to his family.

Once upon a time he had been an ignorant Prince gloating to a woman; wise beyond her years, about the stars he had seen, the realms he had travels, the flickering flame warming their cheeks and their words warming their souls to the other. Now, that very woman was his wife, mother to his children and Queen to his people. And he was a King, a Father, a Husband. And he needed nothing more. The days on the outside had shown him that being on the inside was not necessary, that being close to the flickering flame was good enough.

* * *

There you go. It's done. I hope it was a satisfying ending. There are now officially three points that this story can end at, the original smutty one shot ending, the first story ending and now here.. I hope it does the story justice. Like I said, I thought about more chapters, to make it longer and more drawn out, but that's not really my style. I just want the good stuff, the happy stuff, and the shiny.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, it was checking my email and seeing FIVE reviews waiting for me that encouraged me to move my tushy to finish this, and who know... I may add to it. Darcy and Steve? What happened to Pepper and Stark? Hal's a Scientist? Who's Edda's beau that Thor will probably maim within an inch of his life.. Do I know. Nope, will I write these... Probably not... But they're certainly fun to think about.

I love you all and hope you love this story as much as I did writing it.

As Always, Keep Reading!

SWL


End file.
